When I Look At You
by onethatgotawayx
Summary: He’s twenty-four, CEO of his family company and a single father; She’s twenty three, free spirited and just graduated from college; They meet through her niece and his daughter; can he let his dead girlfriend go and fall in love again? NILEY.
1. Easy & Hard Life

**New story (:**

**When I Look At You;  
Chapter One; Easy & Hard Life**

_When the worlds falling apart, when there's not light to break up the dark that's when I look at you;- When I Look At You - Miley Cyrus._

Nick Gray walked into his office building after finishing his lunch break; He was only twenty-four years old and he graduated college one year ago, but since he was a kid his future was already determined. CEO of Gray Corporation; He had two older brothers but they had other plans in mind and decided they wanted nothing with the company and Nick wasn't going to follow his brothers footsteps and disappoint their father. He was very demanding and uptight meanwhile his brothers were let loose and have fun;

"Hey Mr. Gray, you have two meetings this morning and your mother asked for you to call her when you have time." Mitchie read of some papers and walked behind Nick. As they reached the office, Nick took a seat and stared at his assistant. "Here are some files you need to look over for your father." she finished as she handed him a stack of papers.

"Thank you Mitchie." He said as he grabbed the papers from her hand and started reading them.

"I will right back and hand you your coffee, alright?" Mitchie said as she walked out of the office and into the break room for his coffee.

Nick turned on his computer and a beautiful picture of a five year old girl smiling wide came up; she had curly brown hair with chocolate brown eyes, it was funny how it looked as if he had gotten all of Nick's traits when the truth is, she also looked a lot like her mother;

Yes, Nick was father at the age of nineteen but he gave him and his girlfriend loved each other dearly and after college he was going to propose but one night they both gave each other something so valuable. Their virginity.

The result of that one night gave him something so precious yet it took away the love of his life;

_"I am sorry Mr. Gray but it looks like we have to deliver now." the doctor explained. "she is bleeding and she's loosing to much blood, its either her or the baby."_

_Nick's mouth fell open as he held his girlfriend's hand; tears streamed down his face. "You need to save them both." He angrily yelled at the doctor._

_"Nick," Kristy said softly and weak; "we need to save our baby girl…" she said as she squeezed his hand._

_"Kristy, what about you?" he croaked out as the tears started to fall faster; how was she going let herself go;_

_"It's what I want…" she said as her eyes started closing.  
_-------

_"Mr. Gray.." The Doctor said as he walked out of the office; Nick quickly stood up from the hospital chair and looked down. "We tried everything we could."_

_After that day Nick became a single father, raising his daughter; He got help from his family so he can finish school but it just hasn't been the same; he misses her._

-------

"Miles, thank you so much for watching the Taylor while I am out of town!" Brandi exclaimed as she threw her arms around her little sisters body;

"No problem, you know I've always wanted to visit LA." Miley said as she hugged her sister back;

"Okay, so Mark is coming to visit her on Wednesday and he has her on the weekend." she spat coldly at the mention of her almost ex husband, they are doing divorce processes.

Miley shook her head as she laughed the way her sister talked about her ex. "I got sis, don't worry." Miley reassured her;

"Oh and Taylor rides the bus in the morning, but I pick her up at the after care at school since I work late," Brandi said. "You can pick her up anytime before 6:15." Brandi finished.

"Thank you." Brandi said one more time before hugging her sister. She placed the last luggage in the trunk of the taxi, got in the car and drove away;

Miley smiled and waved before heading back inside her sisters apartment; Miley was a twenty two year old who recently graduated college. She was free spirited and very independent. She was in no relationship and just living her life freely;

As she walked into her sisters apartment she looked around; This was her first time visiting her sister after her sister left her husband. Miley looked around and it was the perfect place; it was small yet not to small for the her niece and sister to live;

Miley walked to the kitchen to prepare herself a quick snack before picking up her niece from school. She had two hours so she might as well clean up the place a bit, Brandi was super organized so it didn't surprise her the place wasn't such a mess, just a few of Mary's toys scattered on the floor.

After picking up the little mess and making sure everything was organized, she decided to sit on the coach and watch some TV before heading to school to pick up her niece.

* * *

**Hey (: so new story this idea randomly popped into my head at 3:30 AM when I was laying in bed not being able to sleep; (: I really like the concept of this story, this is just a background check, introducing Miley & Nick; as you read, it will explain more (: so just hold on;**

**For some weird reason REVIEWS are an issue for me(: so if you REALLY REALLY want to see this, then please review; :D I HIGHLY appreciate it. thank you; Jennifer**


	2. Nice To Meet You

**When I Look At You;**

**Chapter Two; Nice To Meet You**

Miley's eyes fluttered as she awoke from the nap she drifted into; her eyes wandered towards the clock. _5:55. _Miley sat up and stretched her arms as she let out a yawn; she then got up from the coach and made her way towards the counter to grab the keys to Brandi's car and walk out the door;

The school was only ten minutes away so Miley should be there by at least 6:05. As Miley drove towards the school, she turned the volume and sang along to all her favorite songs, that played on the radio;

"_Romeo save me I been feeling so alone, I keep waiting for you but you never come is this is in my head I don't know what to think, he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said marry me Juliet.." _Miley sang at the top of her lungs with a smile on her face;

----- (:

Miley got to school by 6:10 as soon as she stepped out of her car, Taylor jumped into her arms; "Aunt Miley!" Taylor squealed as she squeezed her aunts neck, tightly. Taylor had blonde hair just like Brandi but had her fathers green eyes;

Miley giggled as she wrapped her arms around her niece's small body; "Hey there, look at you, you're a big girl!" Miley exclaimed.

Taylor laughed. "I know right," She said as she tried to get down. Miley let her down and she walked towards a little girl with brown hair that were in pigtails and brown eyes. "Aunt Mi, this is my best friend, Ashley." Mary introduced.

Miley bent down and looked at the little girl. "Hi Ashley, I am Miley." she said as she stuck her hand out.

Ashley smiled shyly as she shook her hand. "You have really pretty hair." she complemented Miley. "It's long and flowy."

Miley smiled. "Why thank you, you have really pretty eyes." she said.

"I got to go Ash, see you tomorrow?" Taylor asked as she hugged her best friend.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, I will see you tomorrow bestie."

"Ashley, is someone here to come get you?" Miley asked her; seeing that there were only three students left.

The little girl nodded. "Yeah, there's my ride." she said as she pointed to a Spanish looking women. Ashley waved as she walked towards her ride;

Miley and Mary waved until they saw Ashley hop into the back seat. "That's her nanny." Taylor said out of the blue. Miley looked at her and smiled. "You looked curious." Taylor said as she swung her and Miley's back and fourth;

Miley laughed. "Thank you for informing me on that one." Miley said as they reached the car, she opened the door for Taylor and put her seatbelt;

"Thank you." Taylor said as she smiled sweetly as her Aunt.

Miley walked around and sat in the front seat, fasting her seatbelt; "How was your day?" Miley asked as she started the car and drove away from the school.

"It was so much fun!" the little girl gushed. "Me and Ashley painted pictures and then during recess we played tag with Mark and Stacey."

Miley smiled as she hears Taylor continue to ramble about school.

----- (:

"How was your day, sweetie?" Kathy asked as she and Ashley walked into the house. Kathy was Ashley's nanny since four months ago. She was an old women, she was forty years old and she was a great women; her and Kelsey were close;

"It was fun, I painted you a picture of the family!" Ashley yelled excitedly as she started rambling in her backpack, after finding it she handed Kathy the picture;

The picture contained six stick figures; "Its beautiful, who's who?" Kathy asked her.

Ashley pressed her lips as she pointed to the first person. "This one is me," she said. "those two are grandma and grandpa, and those four are Uncle Joe and Kevin and you and dad." she finished as she pointed to the rest of the figures;

Kathy smiled. "This will certainly but hung on the refrigerator." Kathy said smiling as her and Ashley walked hand in hand to the kitchen;

---- (:

Nick sat at his desk doing some paper work and reviewing so files; He heard a light knock on the door and placed the file down. "Come in." He said.

An older women in her mid forties stepped her, he dark black hair was curly very similar to Nick and it was no doubt that it was his mother. "Hello Nicholas." she said as she walked towards her sons desk.

Nick stood up and leaned over his desk placing a kiss on his mothers cheek.

Denise took a seat across from her son and placed her hands on her lap. "How are you, son?" she asked him.

"I've been super busy, you know," He said as he nodded his head towards the stack of folders and papers across from him; "trying to please dad by doing everything he needs done." he finished.

"Your father is pleased and proud of you, Nicholas." Mrs. Jonas said softly. "You do so well here at the company.."

"He doesn't really show it." he mutters to himself.

Denise heard him and looked at him with soft eyes; "You know your father, he doesn't really show his emotions, but he is proud of you." she said. Nick looked at her and smiled at his mother. "Honey, I am not sure if I am pleased with you." she said.

Nick wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "Why aren't you pleased me?" he asked. "Is it because I don't go to dinner every weekend because mom you know I am busy with work." He finishes looking at his mothers eyes, now they looked sad.

"Nicholas, that's just it." she said, he still looked confused. "You are so busy, I don't think your spending enough time with your _daughter."_

"Mom I do spend time with Ashley" He said firmly.

Denise raised an eyebrow. "Really Nick?" she said; "When was the last time you picked her up from school? You are always sending Kathy to pick her up" she said. "She got out of school almost an hour ago and you are not home yet." she stated.

Nick stayed quite for a bit, making the air uncomfortable. "Mom, I need to work so I can support her." He said as he looked down;

Denise placed her hand over his. "Nick, you're a single father." she stated. "She lost her mother, don't make her feel like she doesn't have a father." His mother said softly.

He looked back up and saw the sincerity in her eyes, maybe she was right, he needs to start working less and spending more time with his daughter;

"Your right, Mom." He whispered softly.

* * *

**Can't you just imagine the little girls ? (: I could; ahha. :D this chapter was LONG. (: so please please review; I WOULD LOVE to meet a hard working guy like Nick; all serious, it would be super sexy xD ahah. i only got TWO reviews on chapter one and I only updated this because I have like six chapters done because of the snow that's keeping me stuck at home. so REVIEW. Miley singing in the beginning is to show how fun & free-spirited she is (: SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES; i changed the names of the girls to Ashley Gray & Taylor Crawford; (:  
**


	3. He's Going To Try

**When I Look At You;  
Chapter Three; He's Going to Try  
**  
As Nick drove home as the words his mother told me, played in his head like a broken record;

_"She lost her mother, don't make her feel like she doesn't have a father."_

Nick knew his mom was right. He barley went out with his daughter to do something fun like go to the beach or even to the park once in awhile; He was ever rarely home for dinner, but from today on he was going to try and make an effort to spend more time with his daughter;

As Nick reached his home, he parked his car in the garage in walked inside the house. As he made his way to the kitchen he saw Kathy preparing dinner;

Kathy turned around as she heard footsteps at the sight of Nick, she smiled. "Hello Mr. Gray." she said smiling wide;

Nick let out a sigh. "Kathy we talked about this its Nick." he said.

Kathy smiled; "I work for you, it's hard to call you by your first name." she said.

Nick took a seat on a stool that was set up around the counter. "Listen Kathy, I want you to have the week off. I will still give you your pay, it's just-" He breathed out before continuing; "I just want to spend more time with Kelsey."

"That sounds fine." the elder women said with a smile on her face; "but you really don't have to pay me if I will not be working." she answered.

Nick shook his head; "No, it's fine, really." he answered. His eyes looked around the kitchen and a colorful picture on the refrigerator caught his attention as he smiled wide and walked towards his;

Kathy smiled as she saw where he was walking too. "She made it at school." she said as she walked and stood next to him; she pointed out ever person she said that was on there the exact way the little girl did early;

"Where is she?" he asked.

"In her room upstairs." Kathy answered as she turned and continued to cook the food on the stove.

Nick made his way up his stairs and as he did, he opened the door to find his little girl on the floor coloring as she sang along to the "Dora" theme song on TV;

"There's my little princess." Nick said as he stood at the doorway frame;

As she looked up, Ashley's eyes twinkled with excitement; "DADDY" she yelled as she ran towards him and jumped in his arms, hugging him tightly;

----------(:

"Wait, so how long is mommy going to be gone?" Taylor asked as she was sitting at the kitchen table eating some spaghetti and meatballs;

"In about a week or so." Miley said as she placed her salad at the seat right across from her niece. She took a seat and smiled at the sight of Taylor, she had spaghetti sauce all over face;

"Aunt Mi, this is so DELICIOUS!" Taylor gushed about her Aunt's food; "I didn't know you knew how to cook!" she exclaimed;

Miley laughed. "I can't, my roommate was a cook and the only thing she taught how to make spaghetti." Miley explained as she took a bite out of her salad.

Taylor smiled at her Aunt. "You when Ashley said you hair was pretty and flowy?" the little girl asked. Miley nodded. "Its true, it's really pretty." Taylor said as she popped a meatball into her mouth;

"Aunt Mi?" Taylor said.

"Yes, Taylor?" Miley responded;

"You see not tomorrow but the next, next day, it's field day at school and I was hoping mommy would come but since she isn't do you mind coming?" she asked as she batted her eyelashes and looked at Miley.

Miley nodded her head as she placed a napkin in front of her mouth as she swallowed the salad that was in her mouth. "That sounds fun, I will love to go." Miley said as she placed the fork down on her plate and took a sip of water;

-----

Nick placed his daughter and walked over towards her coloring set; "Well this is such a pretty picture." He said as he looked down and saw three colorful stick figures;

"Who are they?" he said as he picked it up and examined it; one figure had brown hair or at least that's what it looked like;

"That's me, Taylor and her Aunt today. I met her aunt when she came to pick to Taylor up." Ashley said as she smiled wide;

Nick's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Who's Taylor?" he asked.

Ashley let out a dramatic sigh; "It's my best friend daddy."

Nick felt his heat ache a little. His daughter had a best friend and he barley knew; "Oh then will I be meeting her when I got to the Field Day event at your school?" he asked her;

He saw a smile start forming on her face as she threw her arms around him and hugged him; "Your coming!" she yelled.

Nick chuckled as he untangled her arms from his neck. "Yes I am. Kathy will not be here at all this week so we can spend time together."

Ashley smiled. "That means you will be picking me up from school?" she asked.

Nick nodded his head, making his curls bounce.

"Daddy, do you think we can go to the beach tomorrow?" Ashley asked.

Nick nodded; "Sure, right after school tomorrow." He said.

Ashley hugged her father once more. "Daddy I miss mommy." She whispered softly as tears collected in his eyes;

"Me too, sweetie." He said feeling his heart sink as he hugged Ashley tighter. _"Me too."_

_

* * *

  
_

**Your like when the hell is niley gonna meet? (: Don't worry soon, I just want you guys to see the relationships between Nick & Ashley and Miley & Taylor; maybe like 20-25 reviews for the next one (:**

**Working on Chapter Two for In The End, so keep an eye out for that (: thankyou- Jennifer.**

**If ya wanna stalk me, ma twitter is /whoaitsdragonx (:  
**


	4. He Forgot

**When I Look At You;**

**Chapter Four; He Forgot**

"Daddy please remember that we have plans today!" Ashley pointed out before taking a bite of her pancake Nick had placed on the table, no one would ever assume that a businessman like him was good in the kitchen when the truth is he was an amazing cook;

Nick was committed to taking my parts in Ashley's life. He didn't want her to feel like she doesn't have anyone but his mom and Kathy, he wants her to know he will always be there for her.

He had given Kathy the rest of the week off and decided that maybe he should only work over night one to two days and the rest be devoted to his daughter;

Nick released a chuckle as he took a seat from the chair across his daughter. "Don't Worry, I will pick you up from school you won't even stay at daycare that long then right after we will go to the beach." Nick said as he picked up his cup of coffee and slowly took a sip of it.

Ashley swallowed the food in her mouth quickly and nodded her head. "I know dad, but I just really don't want you to forget." She said as she exaggerated each word.

"I won't." He said as Ashley took, who resembled so much to him and his beloved girlfriend;

--- (:

Nick picked up Ashley's lunch of the kitchen counter and her princesses backpack before heading to the car. With his other free hand he grabbed his daughters arm as they walked hand and hand to Nick's car.

After buckling Ashley in, he slid into the front seat as he placed his suitcase in the passenger seat. He backed out of the driveway and made his way towards the main roads. As he stopped at a red light, he saw a father and his teenager arguing, the man looked about forty years old and Nick shook his head laughing.

"Oh, please Ashley don't give me that headache when you're a teenager." Nick thought to himself he shook his head and suppressed a laugh;

He looked in his rearview mirror and looked at Ashley. She was truly a blessing in his life.

----- (:

"Aunt Miley, hurry up I am going to miss my bus!" Taylor yelled as she stood at the door with her backpack over her shoulders.

"I am finishing up your lunch, I will be right there!" Miley yelled as she placed the sandwich in the lunch box and shut it.

Miley made her way towards the door was her niece was standing, tapping her foot on the ground with her hand on the handle; "Are you ready?" she asked Miley.

Miley smiled and gave Taylor her lunch box. "Yes, now lets head over to the bus stop." She said as she grabbed Taylor's small, hand and walked out the door;

As they walked out the door Miley was wearing jean shorts, -not to short yet not to long either along with a gray, baggy shirt. As they walked down the stairs of the apartment complex, a few neighbors –guys, obviously couldn't help but wander their eyes Miley's flawless body; her long legs that seemed to go on and on, with her perfect face and blue eyes;

Miley paid little attention to the guys; she simply continued to sway her hips side to side as she continued to walk down the stairs to the bus stop.

As the two girls reached the stop the bus had pulled out two minutes later;

"Bye Aunt Miley." Taylor said as she stood on her toes to give Miley a kiss on the cheek as Miley bent down.

"Bye sweetheart. I will pick you at school today." Miley said as she watched Taylor nod her head as she started making her way towards the bus;

--- (:

Nick walked into the office like he did every morning. He walked past Mitchie and she informed him on what's going on today.

"Your father called." Mitchie said as she read over her memo pad; "He wants you to call him back. He asked for the sheets that you filled out and faxed them to him." she said as she walked into his office.

Nick nodded his head and flashed his pearly whites at Mitchie. "What would I do without you, Mitchie"

The heat in Mitchie's cheeks had risen. You would wonder why, maybe it was because she had a tiny crush on her boss, but it was very minor;

"Is that all you need?" she asked as she twirled her hair on her finger;

Nick took a sip of coffee and picked up his phone. "No I am good, thank you." He said as he rambled through papers;

Mitchie frowned as she let out a small sigh and walked out of the office; she was maybe expecting another smile something _more _then the whole thank you now go away stuff.

--- (:

Miley sat at the Starbucks that was five minutes away from Brandi's house; she had decided to leave the house and drink some coffee at Starbuck while looking for some jobs in LA.

She was considering move down here to start a life and get a job. She was fresh out of college and it was time to start thinking about what to do in life. Her father lived in New Jersey and moving across the country seemed far, but LA was a great place to start a life;

As she took a sip of coffee and surfed the web, her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and smiled at the name the flashed.

_Lilly. (:_

"Yellow best friend!" Miley exclaimed as she picked up with call with a smile forming on her face.

"MILES!" yelled Lilly as she heard her best friends voice on the other line;

Miley and Lilly met summer of the fourth grade at Camp. They both lived in different states. Miley lived in New Jersey and Lilly lived in Texas. They had gone to camp for three years straight and became close.

Then Miley stopped going due to her mother leaving her father and her deciding to spend summer with her father and sister. The two reunited during freshman year when Miley walked into her classroom in New Jersey and saw Lilly sitting at a desk; the two girls remained tight through high school and went to the same college, sharing an apartment;

"Whats up?" Miley asked as she balanced the phone between her shoulder and ear, as she clicked a link online.

"_Search For Photographer." _

The headline read, Miley smiled as she read through the requirements; Miley had always liked taking pictures and capturing different emotions and thoughts.

"I miss my best friend!"

"I've only been gone for three days!" Miley said as she released a giggle.

"Three long days without you." Lilly exaggerated. "How's LA?" she asked her best friend.

"It so nice out here, Lils." Miley gushed. "The beaches look beautiful and the sights are amazing."

"Bleh." Lilly said, as she faked gagged. "Your having the time your life without me." She pouted;

"You know you should join me down here!" Miley said as she took another sip of her coffee;

"I don't want to ruin your weekend with your family." Lilly said as she shook her head, even though she couldn't see her.

"I am babysitting my six year old niece Lils, you should come." Miley said positively; "It will be fun plus you basically act like a kid so Taylor will have someone to play with!" she exclaimed jokingly.

"HEY!" Lilly said as she let out a dramatic gasp. "I take that very offensive!"

the line was silent for a two good seconds before the two girls erupted into giggles and made plans for Lilly's trip to LA.

--- (:

Time flew by for Miley, as it was already time to pick up Taylor from school. She was on the phone with Lilly for hours making plans about Lilly's trip; Lilly would fly in, in three days and stay as long as Miley stayed. Miley was going to talk to Lilly and tell her that she was thinking about moving down here and seeing if Lilly would be up for it;

Miley looked at the clock on the dashboard;

_6:10 _

"Shit." Miley muttered under her breath; she had five minutes before officially being late and that wouldn't be so good, especially that they keep this on record;

When she reached the school it was already 6:16 as Miley quickly rushed out of the car and inside the building. She saw the only two girls where Taylor and Ashley, who were talking with their teacher; Miley walked towards them.

"I am so sorry I am late!" Miley exclaimed;

The teacher let out a small laugh; "It's okay, it happens to all of us at one point."

Miley smile a genuine smile at the old lady in front of her. "Thank you." she responded.

The teacher nodded. "Let's go Ashley, your father isn't here yet and this is not acceptable." She said with a stern voice;

Miley felt a rush through her body; her father probably forget but by the sound of the teacher's voice it wasn't the first; "Erm, actually Ashley was going to ride home with me." Miley quickly piped in. "I guess they forgot to bring the note, but I talked to her father earlier today." She lied;

"Oh." The teacher said as smiled. "That's fine then I will see you two tomorrow then." She said as she smiled at the three girls and walked to the back;

"Did you really talk to my daddy?" Ashley asked as she held one of Miley's hand as Taylor held the other and walked out of the school.

Miley slowly shook her head; "I just don't want your daddy in trouble, but how about we go to the playground for a bit and wait for him there?" Miley suggested as she looked at the two girls as the both nodded their heads.

"He forgot." Ashley whispered sadly as she looked down at the ground;

"Ashley, sweetheart." Miley said. "Do you have your fathers number written down somewhere so we can call him?" she asked;

The little girl in pigtail quickly nodded her head as she grabbed her backpack and pulled out a small piece of paper with a number on it;

It was labeled office and Miley dialed the number on her cell phone-

--- (:

Nick sat in the conference room with the long table filled with associates of the Gray company; everything he was supposed to do today was quickly left his mind as sat their discussing the future for him and his company;

Mitchie sat at her desk faxing some paper work for her boss. The company phone rang and she quickly picked it up.

"Gray Company, Mitchie speaking?" she answered with her most formal voice;

"Hi.." Miley said slowly. "I am looking for Nick Gray." She read off the card, Ashley had handed her;

"Mr. Gray is in a meeting right now." Mitchie stated with edge in her voice. Why was a women calling him and by the way she was talking it had nothing to do with work; "Can I take a message?" she asked;

"Uhm, you see it's about his daughter." Miley said awkwardly as she looked up and saw the two little girls running around the playground;

Mitchie couldn't ignore this call as much as she wanted to. "Hold on." she said with slight attitude as she got up from her desk and knocked on the conference door;

She poked her head inside; "Mr. Gray, can I talk to you for a minute?' she asked as all eyes where on her;

"Is it important?" he asked with attitude dripping in his voice as he looked at her. She slowly nodded and he got up walking outside the halls with her;

"What?" he growled at her;

She winced as she yelled at her. She hadn't when he was like this but what could she do;

"Uhm, uh." She stuttered, still a bit scared; "Someone called. I think it was a parent from school. They needed to talk to you about Ashley." She said;

Nick's eyes widen as she quickly looked at his watch; _6:25._

"Shit." He growled, angry with himself; _"I Forgot!" _he said feeling disappointed and ashamed of himself;

**Nicholas forgot. /: Niley shall meet next chapter so chill (: uhm, yeahhh (:ending was rushed, tried to finish before leaving my house; didn't revise do sorry for MISTAKES. PLEASE. Review for next chapter; working on "In The End." (:  
**


	5. This Is My Daddy

**a/n; hmh. Reviews are AWESOME. ; so keep reviewing . :]**

**When I Look At You. **

**Chapter Five; This Is My Daddy**

Nick let out a long sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration; he had broke a promise to his daughter and it wasn't right. Part of him was telling him to go, get in his car and pick up his daughter but another part was telling him to stay and finish the meeting.

"Nicholas?" Nick turned around to see his father, poking his head out of the door; "Come on, we are about to close this deal." He said with a serious tone before sticking his head back in;

Nick let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes attempting to fix this situation.

"Uhm, if you want I could go pick her up and bring her here." Mitchie piped in. Nick opened his eyes and looked at her; "I will hang with her until you finish your meeting." She finished a she flashed a quick smile at her boss.

"You would do that?" he asked her.

Mitchie nodded her head; "Yeah, I really don't mind." She stated once more.

"Thank you Mitchie." He said softly as he flashed her a small smile, the kind where you have to look quick or you would miss it;

Mitchie smiled widely; "No problem." She said as started walking towards her desk, picking up the phone; "Hello, Mr. Gray would love for you to tell me where you guys are?" Mitchie asked;

"We are at the park, right next to the school." Miley stated as she looked around.

Mitchie smiled and nodded her head; " I will be there to pick her up shorty." Mitchie said before she hung up.

Miley looked at her phone with a confused look on her face; Was this Ashley's mom? She asked herself;

Mitchie started looking for her car keys around her desk and as she made her way outside the office she slipped on her shades covering her brown eyes as she walked towards the elevator with a smile plastered on her face. If Nick trusts her more and more, than maybe, just maybe she wont be _just assistant. _

Mitchie hopped into her silver convertible and drove of to pick up his boss's daughter and possibly the man she loved;

--- (:

"If I could be any princesses I would be Snow White." Ashley said as she stretched her small on the grass on top of Miley's long legs;

Miley giggled; "And why would you be Snow White?" She asked sounding interested; Ashley seemed like a cute little girl who was full of life.

"Because she met the Seven Dwarfs and they are super amazing!" Ashley exclaimed as a giggle escaped her small lips and she threw her hands in the air.

Taylor leaned over and hugged Ashley. "This is why she is my best friend!" Taylor said as the two girls embraced each other while giggling;

Miley smiled at the two girls. They both reminded her of herself and Lilly; the two were always super close just like Taylor and Ashley;

"I am Princess Cinderella." Taylor pointed out as she released from the hug Ashley and looked at her Aunt. "Because I have small feet just like her." She explained as she lifted her legs and wiggled her foot.

Miley let out a loud laugh as she looked at her niece and the two little girls joined in.

"What princess are Miley?" Ashley asked as she leaned back on her elbows;

"Hmm." Miley said as she placed a finger on the corner of her lip, tapping it lightly. "I honestly don't know."

"Well you need to think this through." Taylor said as Ashley nodded in agreement;

"ASHLEY?!" a voice yelled behind the girls; Miley turned around to see a women with black hair and a gray suite running towards the girls. Miley stood up and looked at her.

Mitchie stopped in front of the girls and attempted to catch her breath; "H-hey." She said to Miley as she laughed, on how ridiculous she looked.

Miley giggled; "Hey I am Miley." she said as she extended her hand.

Mitchie smiled. "I am Mitchie. I am her father assistant." She explained. "He really appreciates you taking her with you, so he wont get in trouble."

"Oh it's okay, we all forget sometimes." She answered with a smile on her face;

"Well, Ash are you ready to go?" Mitchie asked as she smiled down at Ashley.

----- (:

"Ashley I am super sorry!" Nick exclaimed as he hurried over to his daughter, who had just stepped out of the elevator. He quickly picked her up and hugged her tightly.

Ashley tried to suppress a giggle but failed too. "Daddy it's okay, really." She said. "I had a lot of fun with Taylor and her aunt." She pointed out.

Nick chuckled. "I promise this is the last time I forget." He said sternly.

Ashley smiled. "So the beach.." she started off.

Nick chuckled; "Tomorrow." He said.

---- (:

Nick opened the car door as Ashley slipped out wearing a summer dress and underneath was her swimsuit. The beach was not as crowded as it usually was. The sky was bright blue and the sun was shining. Nick walked over to his trunk and pulled out his daughter's floaties;

Nick rarely ever dresses down; he was wearing a pair of cream shorts and a t-shirt with a pair of sandals, something a businessman ever wears; he also grabbed a bag that was filled with extra clothes, Ashley's sand toys and a few snacks;

Earlier this morning he dropped her off at school and went to the office for a few hours. He made sure to pick her up as soon as school ended instead of her heading off to the daycare center. They went out a grabbed a quick meal before heading home to prepare for their exciting day today;

As they walked towards the beach hand in hand, both of their curly hair fell in front of their sunglasses and not to forget their amazing smiles planted on their faces; Nick found a spot that wasn't to sunny yet not to shady and decided to settle their.

"Daddy lets go to the water!" Ashley shouted as she grabbed Nick's hand and attempted to pull him towards the sea;

Nick laughed. "Alright sweetie." He inquired. "Let me get your floats." He grabbed the floats out of the bag and shifted his weight so his daughter was able to somewhat drag him towards the water;

The two floated along the water, as they splashed around and laughed looking like real daughter and father; as Nick heard his daughter ramble about how school went, he smiled and thanked god for sending him such a wonderful gift;

"Daddy, I want to build a sand castle." Ashley said as she chattered her teeth. "I am getting kind of cold and my fingers looking gross." She finished as she lifted up her hand in her dads face;

"Alright lets go get your buckets and shovel." He said as he picked her up and made their way towards their stuff;

After grabbing all the toys Ashley had insisted on bringing, her and Nick were attempting to make a castle but failed miserably.

"Daddy not like that!" Ashley exclaimed as she grabbed the bucket with laughter roaring out her mouth. "Its like this." She said as she grabbed the bucket and build a castle;

"How did you do that?" Nick asked surprised;

"When Grandma brought me she.." Ashley didn't finish her sentence as she spotted a familiar person running along the shore of the beach; she stoop up and started running towards her.

"ASHLEY!" Nick shouted as he stoop up and started running after her, she wouldn't stop so he kept running. He felt frighten cause he didn't know where she was going;

"MILEY!" Ashley yelled smiling as she tackled Miley's leg into a hug;

Miley smiled as she removed the headphones from her ipod out of her ear; "Hey Ash." She said as she bent down and tightly hugged Ashley.

"Ashley Marie, you can not just run like that." Nick said sternly as he stood in front of the two girls not really noticing Miley;

"Sorry dad." She said as she detached herself from Miley and walked next to his dad. She grabbed his hand and started shaking it;

"Look! That's Taylor's aunt Miley." she said as she hopped up and down; "she stayed with me when you forgot to pick me up" she said as she reminded him about yesterday;

Nick's eyes flickered to the brunette that was kneeled down on the sand; she slowly stood up and Nick felt his breathe get caught in his throat;

"I am Miley." she said as she extended her hand with a smile on her face;

"Nick." He said as he reached out and shook her hand;

Nick felt something run up and down his spine as they shook hands starring at each other;

* * *

**WOOT, they met. (: lol not what you wanted huh, (: but next chapter they will have their conversation so don't worry ;] so REVIEW. Thankyou. sorry for mistakes, didnt re read. (:  
**


	6. Smiles & Possibly A Date?

**When I Look At You;**

**Chapter Six; Smiles & Possibly A Date?**

Nick softly pulled his hand away and smiled at her. "Thank you so much for staying with her yesterday." He said. "I just lost track of time and I-"

Miley smiled and pulled her hand up. "It's okay." She stated. "Everyone forgets once in a while."

Nick smiled. "Thank you." He repeated;

"MILEY MILEY!" Ashley exclaimed as she tugged the hem of Miley's white tee shirt; "Where is Taylor?" she asked;

"She is spending some time with her daddy right now." Miley exclaimed as she bent down and smiled at Ashley.

Nick looked down at Miley and Taylor and a smile started forming on his lips as he focused on the brunette. Her hair, that was in a ponytail flowed down to her back and her legs were long and seemed to go on forever; Her face looked completely flawless and her eyes where the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen;

He slightly shook his head, attempting to get the thoughts out of his head; he can't think about a girl like that. His heart already belonged to someone else.

"Aw, what are you doing here at the beach?" Ashley asked as played with Miley's hand;

"Just working out." Miley responded; "If I stay home all day I might get fat and that wont be good!" Miley exclaimed as a small laugh escaped her small, pink lips;

A few giggles escaped from Ashley's lips. "You are super skinny you will never get fat!" she exclaimed as she poked Miley's stomach;

Miley laughed as she tickled the little girl and laughter where escaping both of their lips;

Nick crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at the two girls that were below them;

Miley let go of Ashley and stood up looking at Nick. "I swear I am not a creepy girl trying to kidnap your daughter." She said jokingly.

Nick chuckled as he took a better look at her ocean blue eyes, he felt dazzled. **[AN/ HAHA. :] **"Are you sure about that?" he said with a smirk playing on his lips;

"Positive. I am to young to go to jail." She said.

Nick laughed; "So Taylor is your niece, not your daughter?" he asked;

Miley nodded; "Yeah. My sister is out of town for a business trip and offered to baby-sit." She answered. "I just got out of college, to early for a kid!"

"How old are you?" Nick asked.

"I am twenty two." She replied; "You?"

"I am twenty three, she wasn't really planned." Nick said as he looked over at Ashley, who was playing with the send;

Miley smiled at him; "I bet, you seem pretty younger yourself, but I bet she was a blessing." She stated;

"Yeah, she was." Nick said. "I am actually twenty three."

"Hey Miley?" Ashley said as she stood up and looked at Miley with her chocolate brown orbs; "Are you coming to Field Day tomorrow?" she asked

Miley nodded her head; "Yeah, Taylor asked me to come so I am." Miley said. "It sounds fun too!" she said as she jumped up;

"What a surprise I am going to." Nick piped in as he jumped a small jump like Miley and chuckled;

"That was a horrible jump." Miley pointed out as she tried to suppress a giggle.

Nick playfully stoke out his tongue at her;

How can he act so calm and cool around her? He was a businessman and he shouldn't be acting all silly in public. He needed to be serious and calm. What was she doing to him?

Ashley looked up at his father as her eyes light up. "Really, your coming?" she asked.

Nick nodded his head as he picked her up in his arm. "I think it would give us more time to spend together and I get to meet all your friends." He said.

"Aw, tomorrow is going to be fun!" Ashley said as she threw her arms around her fathers neck.

"Aww." Miley cooed as she looked at both father and daughter; they look so comfortable with each other and she knew that Nick has made so mistakes, since it was a big deal that he was going tomorrow, but Miley said nothing. She wondered where Nick's wife was at but decided to ask later.

"Well guys, I need to go." Miley announced.

"Aww, why?" Ashley whined as she pulled away from Nick.

"I need to finish my jog, then I need to go pick up Taylor from her dads house." She explained. "but I will see you tomorrow."

Ashley nodded as she pulled Miley into a hug causing her to crash against Nick; Miley felt a shiver rush through her body as her and Nick's body touched; She hugged Ashley and quickly pulled back.

"See you later and it was nice meeting you Nick." She said as she flashed them a smile and jogged off waving.

Nick waved back along with Ashley in awe. She was truly beautiful and her personality was something that he's never seen. She was free spirited and a tad crazy; he couldn't be with a girl like that.

But wait, why was he even thinking about being with her? His heart was taken and vowed to never fall in love again;

_Never._

_

* * *

_**Full Niley Chapter. (: SORRY FOR MISTAKES. Next Episode, field day at school . **

**DEDICATED TO; TeamM because she kept me entertain with DemiLand. (: & Ashley since she wanted this chapter SO BADLY. (:**


	7. Field Day Part One

**When I Look At You**

**Chapter Seven; Field Day Part One**

About twenty minutes later after finishing her jog, she started making her way back to her sisters apartment; her mind couldn't help but wander to the curly haired man she had just met. I mean she couldn't really be crushing on him, he had a kid and he was probably married.

"Why are you thinking about him?" she muttered to herself as she walked across the streets and into the apartment complex;

As she unlocked the door and walked into the apartment her phone started blasting "State Of Emergency by Nate Jones & The Administration. " **[Haha, I know. WTF?]** "Hello?" she answered, without looking at the caller ID and started walking towards the kitchen;

"Hey Miley, it's Mark." the deep voice said on the other line.

"Hey Mark." Miley answered excitedly. "How's the bounding going?" she asked;

"It's pretty good, you know this little girl is very exciting." He said as he released a low chuckle;

"That she is." Miley answered as she took a giant sip of water.

"Well I was calling to see what time you were picking her up?" he asked.

"I was thinking around 5:30." She replied.

"That sounds great, I will see you then." He said before hanging up.

"See you." Miley said as she hung up the phone and threw it on the coach.

Miley quickly walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower as she started peeling the clothes of her body before stepping in the shower;

---- (:

"So yesterday I saw Ashley and her father at the beach." Miley said as she combed her hair in front of the mirror and Ashley did the same, right beside her;

Ashley placed the brush down on the sink and looked at her aunt. "You went to the beach without me?" she asked as she placed her hand on her small hip;

Miley turned away from the mirror and looked down at the little girl; "I was on my workout and plus you were out at Chuck E Cheese with your father." Miley pointed out.

Taylor stared at Miley for an extra few seconds and placed her hand down; "Your right." She said, defeated; "We looks super amazing."

Miley and Taylor both had a white loose v-neck along with a pair of light, washed out jean shorts that were appropriate length to be worn to school. Both their curly hair was pulled up into ponytails and to tie up the complete outfit sneakers, since they will be running around and everything.

"Yes we do." Miley said as she smiled down at Taylor. "Now lets go grab our lunch and head out." She said as she grabbed the little girls hand and walked out of the bathroom;

--- (:

"Daddy, this is Kelly." Ashley said as she introduced her father to yet another friend from school;

The school ground was very big; there was three different fields- baseball field, kickball field and a field that was simply used to run around or play games. Then there where the two playgrounds with slides, swings and monkey bars, one was bigger then the other because it was for older kids.

"Nice to meet you." Nick said as he smiled down at the little girl;

The two girls drifted of in their own conversations as Nick decided to slip on his glasses. **[AN/ those round ones that make him look HOT.]** he scanned around the field and saw the many different stations and activities set up and he smiled. He was very happy that he would be doing this with his daughter. He remembered many years ago when he had his field day and both his parents attended. Oh how he wish Kristy would attend but he knew she was watching.

Nick rarely owned casual clothes. His closet is filled formal clothes such as suites, ties and buttoned up shirts. Lucky him, his older brother Joe left some clothes when he was staying with Nick so Nick grabbed one of his white t-shirts and cream, vintage shorts from A&F.

Nick's eyes scanned past the entrance to the school and his smile became wider as he saw a familiar figure walk out the doors with a little girl on her hand.

Nick leaned down next to his daughter. "Isn't that Miley?" he whispered as he saw his daughter's head snapped to the side.

"MILEY! TAYLOR!" she yelled as she ran across the playground, towards the two girls.

"ASHLEY!" Taylor yelled as she dropped Miley's hand and ran across the field towards Ashley;

Nick chuckled at the sight at the two girls. His eyes couldn't help but wander to the women that just walked in. he saw her laughing and she looked amazing. Miley looked over at him and waved at him and she waved back.

The three girls started walking towards Nick and as soon as they reached him.

"Daddy, this is my best friend in the WHOLE ENTIRE UNIVERSE Taylor." Ashley said as she exaggerated her words to the extreme.

Nick bent down next and smiled at Taylor. "Well its nice to finally meet you." He said as he stuck out his big hand at Taylor.

Taylor shook his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you to Mr. Gray."

Ashley wiped a fake sweat of her for head and smiled. "Finally you two met." She said as she smiled at them two. "OH LOOK there is Max and his mom and dad lets go say hi." She shouted as the two little girls ran hand in hand towards the little boy.

"Why hello there." Nick said as he stood up and smiled at Miley.

"Hello Mr. Gray?" she said jokingly, as she slipped the glasses of her head and onto her eyes.

"Haha, whats your last name?" he asked her in between a chuckle.

"Stewart." She said with a smile tugging on the corner of her lips.

"Okay how are you Miss. Stewart?" he asked her.

"Oh NO don't call me that, you make me sound old!" she stated as she rapidly shook her head;

Nick let out a laugh; "Okay, then you will call me Nick because that makes me sound old too." He pointed out.

Miley shook her head, smiling. "but you work at an office and they call you Mr. Gray all the time." She shot back.

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "Exactly, it's kind of old."

"So Nick is your wife or girlfriend here with you?" Miley asked as she stared into his brown, chocolate orbs.

Nick's smile almost fell, but he attempted to keep it up since she was smiling back at him; "Ashley's mom passed away while giving birth to her so I am uhm single." He explained as he cleared his throat;

Miley's smile fell into a frown. "I am really sorry." She said softly.

"It's okay." Nick answered as he attempted to smile, but failed miserably.

They both stayed silent as **awkwardness** filled the air.

* * *

**Well wasn't that last part just a tad bit awkward. (: I am in love writing this story so I hope you guys review so I am able to update more ! I just love writing Taylor & Ashley because they are just so adorable. If you want Chapter Eight then I am going to need reviews but also followers on twitter. SO FOLLOW MY TWITTER ! :D **

**/WhoaitsDragonx :]**


	8. Field Day Part Two

**When I Look At You;**

**Chapter Eight; Field Day Part Two**

Miley shifted her weight from one foot to another as she focused her gazed around the playground. The last thing she wanted was to ruin this day by doing anything stupid, yet she found the perfect way to mess it up.

Nick saw the way Miley had tensed up and tore her gaze somewhere else. He felt bad for blurting that. He saddened a bit as he remembered his ex girlfriend. It would have been amazing if Kristy was here with him and Taylor.

Nick was about to tap Miley and attempt to break the silence but was interrupted by a voice filling out the entire playground.

"Hello student and parents!" a women in her early forties exclaimed through a mega phone.

Nick and Miley both turned around and looked at the women on stage. The students and parents cut their conversations short and turned to face the teacher and Ashley and Taylor rushed towards Nick and Miley.

"Today is a very exciting day since it is our annual field day." the lady said very enthusiastically. "Now I will explain the rules. There are many stations spread around the field, you all should be able to do them all." she explained. "There are may activities to do, so I will need you guys to pair up with one other friend and their adult."

Taylor and Ashley quickly linked their arms. "buddies!" they exclaimed as they giggled.

Miley looked down at them and smiled.

"Most events are going to be adults verses kids but a few will be one group of adults and verses another." she finished explaining.

"You guys are going down.." Miley whispered as she bent down between Ashley and Taylor.

Taylor spun around and placed a hand on her hip. "Oh, you wish!" she pointed out.

"Yeah me and Taylor are going to win against you two." Ashley said pointing her fingers at Nick and Miley.

"Oh no you won't." Nick piped in standing next to Miley.

Miley looked at him and smiled. Nick returned the smile and that's when it happened. **brown meet blue. **Miley quickly tore away the gaze and looked at the girls. "Me and Nick will kick your little butts, you will see." Miley said jokingly.

"We shall see." Taylor said as her and Ashley turned back around focusing their attention to the stage.

"Just to inform you I am no where near being athletic." Miley whispered as she leaned the side of her body towards Nick.

Nick let out a chuckle. "Oh boy, so we have no chance in winning, do we?" He asked as he turned his head to the side, looking down at the brunette.

Miley slowly shook her head. "Well if it includes me running and handling a ball at the same time then yes we will not win." she stated. "My chicken legs do not multi task." she explained as she kept her eyes fixed straight ahead.

Nick laughed a bit louder this time. "Oh isn't this great, we are getting our butts beat by two six year olds." he stated.

Miley released a giggled as she shrugged her shoulders. "I will do my best but I guarantee I will end up falling." Miley said as she tilted her head upwards, looking up at him.

"Don't worry I will catch you." he said as he smiled down at her. Their bodies were fairly close, their arms were touching yet they didn't notice, being caught up in their conversation that killed the **awkwardness **from earlier.

Miley felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach but she attempted to push them away. She couldn't fall for a guy like him, she just couldn't.

"There is also a snow cone machine so after you do some activities you can get some. Now that's all I have to say." she finished explaining. "Let the games begin!" she shouted before blowing her whistle.

The two girls turned around and faced the adults. "What game do you guys want to do first?" Taylor asked.

"Hmh, you choose." Nick challenged.

"The three legged race. It's down there." Ashley said as she pointed at the end of the field.

"That works." Nick answered, not noticing Miley's horrified expression.

Taylor and Ashley started walking as Miley playfully slapped Nick's arm. "Three legged race? Are you insane?" she exclaimed. "We just discussed my chicken legs and how they don't multitask!"

"We will do fine." Nick said as he started walking with Miley by his side.

As they both reached the station, Nick bent down and helped the two little girls tie the rope around their small legs. "Is that to tight?" he asked as he placed his elbow on his knees.

Taylor and Ashley both shook their head no. Nick stood up with another rope in his hand and walked towards Miley, who had her arms across her chest. "I don't know about this.." she said slowly as she eyed the rope in his hand.

"Miley, come on. This is field day, why would you come when you know this was full of activities." Nick stated.

Miley shrugged her shoulders; "I didn't think-." she stopped herself before continuing. "Just tie the rope already." she said as Nick smirked and bent down tying the rope around his and Miley's leg.

A tall man, in a green school shirt walked towards them. "Hey, I will be refereeing the game to make sure everything is fair," he explained. "On the way down the first time is a practice and on the way back it's the real deal. Got it?" he said as he flickered his eyes to all four faces, who nodded their heads.

As the four stood at the starting line, as they leaned forward waiting to start walking. Up until now Nick noticed how close Miley was to him and felt something rush throughout his body. "You will do fine." he muttered.

Miley rapidly shook her head, nervousness taking over her body. Miley didn't care that she wasn't the most athletic type, the thing that made her nervous was making a fool out of herself in front of Nick.

"Ready, set go!" the referee yelled as he threw his hands down.

Taylor and Ashley held hands as they each took a step forward at a decent speed. Miley and Nick moved a bit slower, yet Nick placed his hand around Miley's waist pulling her close to him so she doesn't fall and they each stay at the same speed.

"Your doing good, now lets speed up a bit." Nick yelled as he and Miley quickened their past, neck on neck with Taylor and Ashley.

Miley felt shocks as Nick's hand was around her waist and how close she was to him. She could smell the axe on him and she frowned. _"Stop Miley! Focus!" she thought to herself._

Miley felt herself wobble a bit, almost falling forward but she felt Nick grab her and hold her balance.

"Thank you." she mumbled to him as they attempted to stay ahead but failed.

"WE WON!" the two little girls shouted in unison as they high fived each other.

"It's just a practice." Miley pointed out with a smile on her face.

"You didn't fall." Nick stated as he looked down at Miley.

Miley giggled. "Well you were holding on to me, so thank you." she said.

"No problem." he replied. "Are we going to win this time?" he asked.

"No you will not!" Ashley screamed as a few giggles escaped her lips.

"Geez, this two girls are so competitive." Miley muttered to herself as she straightened out her v-neck.

"Ashley didn't get it from me!" Nick said as he let out a low chuckle.

"Sure, she didn't" Miley said sarcastically.

Nick and Miley wobbled over to the starting line and got ready in position. Nick was breathing a bit hard and Miley felt his hot breath against her neck and she felt herself shiver.

"This is the real deal, so make this count!" the guy explained. "Ready, Set GO!" he yelled as he threw his arms down.

This time Miley didn't hesitate to go faster, she wrapped an arm around Nick's waist and he did the same. The two each took a step with great speed.

As they passed the two little girls, they stuck their tongues out playfully and increased their speed. "Look who decided to go faster!" Nick said as he let out a chuckle.

"I didn't want to loose." Miley pouted. "Plus look we are practically there." she stated.

"Yeah, your chicken legs did pretty good." Nick said jokingly as he pressed his lips together.

"Hey!" Miley exclaimed as she attempted to keep walking and turned to look at him.

Miley turned her head and looked at Nick, yet her legs lost balance and they both fell past the finish line.

She felt on top of him and once again, **brown met blue.**

Nick felt himself get lost in her blue orbs yet **someone **wouldn't leave his mind.

"Erm, can you get off?" Nick asked, awkwardly.

Miley cleared her throat as she quickly tried to stand up. "Sorry, about that." she stated.

"It's okay." he simply answered.

Taylor and Ashley walked towards them in fits of laughter. "Oh, god Aunt Mi. can you be any more clumsy?" she asked in between her small roaring laughter.

Miley felt the heat rise in her cheeks once again. Two **awkward** moments in a day that just started, oh this is just **great. **

Nick dust of his shirt as he saw Miley blushing and the two little girls laughing. He couldn't help but remember the way her blue eyes looked into his brown orbs and the connection that rushed through his body. He's never felt that way before, with **no **girl. Not even **Kristy. **Nick couldn't possibly be falling for Miley, he's barley known her for a day and he just can't fall in love again. He just **can't**.

"I can I please pick the next activity?" Miley asked, adjusting the glasses on her eyes.

The two little girls nodded their heads. "Yeah, pick one that is easy for you!" Taylor said.

"Ha-Ha." Miley laughed, sarcastically. Miley's eyes scanned against the field, looking for an activity, that didn't require for her to be attached to Nick or even close to Nick in any way. She spotted the perfect game. Water Bucket Race.

It was perfect. She didn't have to be attached or any body closeness to him. All the did was run back and fourth squeezing water into a bucket. It was _perfect._

"I think I want to do the Water Bucket Race." Miley stated, pointing towards the activity.

"Oh, that sounds fun." Ashley said. "Lets go." she stated as she walked over to her father and grabbed his hand making their way towards the activity.

Miley and Taylor walked ahead of the father and daughter in the same position. "Are you okay?" Taylor asked their arms back and fourth.

Miley stiffed a small laugh. "Yeah, I just took a tumble." she said attempting to make a joke.

Taylor laughed and shook hear head. "It was like that one time when you and Oliver had that race." the little said bursting into laughter.

"That wasn't funny. Oliver still makes fun of me because of that." she said as she looked down at her niece.

"It was funny Aunt M." Taylor pointed out.

Miley shook her head. "If Oliver hadn't chased me then I wouldn't of fallen into the mud puddle." she murmured.

"The funny part was that it was in front of everyone." her niece pointed out once more.

"I get it. It was funny." Miley said as she flashed Taylor all her teeth.

"That's why I love Oliver." Taylor said. "When do I get to see him again?" she asked.

"Maybe when you go visit me." Miley suggested.

"_Oliver?" Nick thought to himself. _As he and Ashley walked behind Miley and Taylor he could hear them talking Oliver. _"Who the hell is he?" Nick asked himself._

"_..And why the hell do I care?" he groaned._

_

* * *

_**Jealous Nick? (: I think Field Day is going to be one more part since I focused on one activity & on Niley this whole chapter. The ending with Oliver is kind of bad because it's really late and I wanted to finish this before I went to sleep and I wanted it to be long so I added it. Poor Miley, to many embarrassing moments for her. Hmhm, will there be more? To find out you must review so I can upload FASTER. In The End should be out sometime this week, sorry I haven't been paying much attention to it. I need to focus on both stories equally. MAKE SURE YOU FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER. /whoaitsdragonx & can you guys get me a 100 reviews ? sorry for mistakes its 2AM.  
**


	9. Mood Changes

**When I Look At You;**

**Chapter Nine; Mood Changes.**

"When I say go, you will dump your sponge in the water bucket and then run to the other side and squeeze the sponge in that bucket," explained the elder women as she pointed to each bucket on both ends. "then you run back and pass your sponge to your partner, then they do the same thing. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads and started making their way towards the buckets. "I was thinking maybe we can do me and daddy verses Miley and Taylor?" Ashley suggested as she turned her body towards both adults.

"That sounds fine!" Miley exclaimed quickly as she jumped a bit. This seemed like a good idea to her since it wouldn't involve her being with Nick.

Nick nodded his head and felt disappointment rush through his veins. "Yeah, that sounds fine." he said as he smiled down at his daughter.

"Alrighty then," Taylor said as she clapped her small hands together, "Lets get into position." she said as she and Miley made their way towards the bucket.

Nick looked at his daughter and smiled; "Are you ready?" he asked her as he bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes daddy." she answered as she flashed him her teeth and looked straight head at the other bucket.

Nick turned his head a bit to the side to catch a glimpse of the tall, brunette who was in a giggle fest with Taylor. The two were clutching their stomachs as giggles spilled out of their mouth. They both looked beautiful to him, especially the women. Her laughter was something he's never heard before and it was like music to his ears.

"Are you ready?" the women asked.

"We are ready!" Miley exclaimed as she threw both of her hands in the air and a smile playing on her face.

"Yeah, we are!" Taylor said as she jogged in placed, preparing herself for the race.

"Okay, then lets get started. As soon as I blow my whistle you start." the lady explained. "Ready one, two, three and GO!" she yelled as seconds later, she blew her whistle.

The two little girls started out the race. Their small legs both ran he same speed and their hair flew back against the wind. As they both reached the bucket and dipped the sponge in water, the ran back to their adult and threw the sponges at them making peddles of water fall on them.

"Eek!" Miley shirked as she felt the cold water drops hit her leg. Miley then picked up her two feet and ran down to the bucket, with Nick a few steps ahead of her.

Nick chuckled as he ran down to his bucket. This was truly fun for him, especially since he was sharing this experience with his daughter. He knew he had to pull away from work and pay as much attention to his daughter as possible. He had to find a way to make time for both of the things he loved. As he reached the bucket and dumped his sponge in it, he saw Miley pull up and do the same. As he stared at her then the water, a devious smirked formed on his face.

Miley quickly dumped her sponge into the water, hoping it would absorb as much water as it could, as she looked up, to see if Nick was there, she saw that **smirk. **It looked devious, like he was planning something but that was far away from her mind. The only thing she thought was how **hot **and **sexy**, he looked smirking.

In a blink of an eye Nick grabbed a handful of water and threw it towards Miley. "Nickk!" Miley gasped as she stared at her now wet v-neck.

"Opps." he said innocently before smiling and running back towards the two girls, who were laughing their heads off.

Miley quickly ran back also and as soon as she reached Taylor, she squeezed the sponge and passed it to her niece quickly and she took off.

"I cannot believe you did that!" Miley gasped as she pointed to her wet tee shirt.

Nick laughed; "Oh come on, it was funny." he said as he smiled cheekily at her.

Miley shook her head and looked down. Her hair fell to the sides of her face, attempting to hide the smile that was forming on her face and the heat that had risen to her cheeks.

----- :)

As the two little girls took deep breathes and panted, they placed their hands on their knees and looked down.

"Oh god, that was a lot of running." Taylor panted as she tilted her head upward a bit, facing Miley and Nick.

"Yeah, I agree!" Taylor said as she kept her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Congrats on winning." Miley said as she flickered her eyes between Nick and Ashley.

"Why thank you." Nick answered as he patted Ashley and Taylor on their backs. "Are you two cuties okay?" he asked.

Ashley and Taylor stood up and nodded their small heads. "Yeah, I just need water." Taylor answered as she started walking towards the water station.

"Me too." Ashley agreed as she walked next to her best friend.

Miley started trailing behind the two little girls and then she felt someone by her side. "You see, your shirt dried up pretty fast." he stated, with a smile on his lips.

Miley lightly shook her head and continued walking. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"And at least you didn't trip during this activity." he pointed out, as he quickened his pace to keep up with her.

Miley threw her head back and laughed; "I guess my chicken legs did pretty good during that activity."

There was that laugh again. To nick it seemed contagious because he now he suddenly found himself laughing along with her, even though he didn't find her statement that funny.

As all four of them gulped down the water out of foam cups. Miley took a huge sip and looked at the two little girls. "Where to next?" she asked as she poured more water into the cup.

"Hmm. How about some soccer?" Taylor suggested as she pointed towards the activity and looked at Ashley, Nick and Miley.

"Oh boy.." Miley muttered to herself.

Nick let out a low laugh. "You will be fine." he stated softly.

------- :)

Many hours and activities later, Field Day was sadly over. Miley didn't trip as much as she thought she would, just a few here and there and she managed to avoid anymore awkward encounters with Nick, which was a bonus to her.

"Daddy, can you take me and Taylor out for some ice cream?" Ashley asked as she walked next to her father and Taylor on her other side. "Please?"

"I am not sure, I mean you haven't ate dinner yet." He replied sternly.

"Okay, then can we eat dinner then go out for some ice cream?" she asked as she gave him the puppy dog look. "Please?" she begged, softly.

"Sweetie, you can't just make plans for Taylor, she has to ask Miley if it's okay." He said as the four walked into the school parking lot.

"I got a better idea, how about Miley and Taylor both come over and Kathy cooks dinner for us!" Ashley said as her and Taylor did a short, quick happy dance. "Can you Miley?" she asked.

Miley smiled a genuine smile. "I really don't want to disturb you guys and plus its up to your father.." she said.

"But you wont!" Ashley exclaimed. "Kathy wont mind and she cooks so good!" she inquired as she rubbed her small belly. "right daddy?"

Nick looked down at his daughter. "Kathy, isn't with us this week, I gave her off, remember?" he pointed out as he spotted his car and stopped in front of it, like everyone else.

"Then you can cook." Ashley shot back. "Oh please daddy." she begged as she softly laced her fingers together.

A small sigh escaped his lips. "Okay then." he answered making the two little girls squeal. "It really wont be a bother if you guys come over." he said as he looked at Miley.

"Are you sure?" she asked, unsure if it was a good idea or not.

Miley nodded her head and smiled a small smile. "Okay then."

--- :)

As the group walked up the driveway to the big house, Miley looked up in awe. The house was huge, the garden in the front looked beautiful, the bushes and the pink roses growing out of them.

"Wow. You have a really beautiful place." she said in awe and continued to look around.

"Why thank you." he replied sincerely as he place the key in the lock and opened the door.

If Miley thought the outside the house was beautiful then the inside was just plain amazing. A pretty big chandelier hanging from the center of the entrance.

"Whoa." Miley mumbled as her eyes wandered all around the house; it was huge, it was beautiful and decorated beautifully.

"Tay, lets go up to my room." Ashley exclaimed as she grabbed Taylor's hand and they both ran inside the house with giggles pouring out their lips.

"I guess your helping me cook." Nick stated as he made his way towards the kitchen with Miley behind him.

"Erm, bad idea. I cannot cook if my life depended on it." Miley pointed out as she leaned over the counter.

Nick walked over to the cabniet and started pulling out pans and placing them on the stove. She couldn't cook, what kind of women doesn't know how to cook. He wondered to himself.

"I see." he answered. "So you just finished college, what's next for you?" Nick asked as he turned his body, towards her.

"Honestly, at the moment I don't know." she answered honestly. "I live life to the moment, so as of right now nothing I guess."

Nick nodded his head, yet he was slightly confused. How can she not know what's next for her, Nick had his future set since he was a sophomore and Miley doesn't know what's next in her life.

"So I know you work at an office, but what do you do?" she asked as she slowly rocked her body back and fourth.

"I am actually CEO of my family company." Nick replied while taking out ingredients out of the cabinets.

"Oh, that's really cool." Miley answered. The kitchen suddenly went quite. The only noise you could possibly hear was Nick rattling the pans or sizzling whatever her was cooking.

_Twenty Minutes Later. :)_

At the kitchen table, Nick sat at end of the table while Taylor and Ashley were on one side and Miley was on the other. Nick had cooked chicken along with pasta and broccoli.

Miley felt the food go down her throat and it was the best home cooked meal, besides her father's, that she has ever had. After swallowing, Miley wiped her mouth with the napkin and smiled at Nick. "This meal is delicious." she said genuine.

"Thank you." he answered, without emotion and in a monotone voice.

Miley's forehead wrinkled in confusion. Nick was acting different then he was during Field Day. He was all serious unlike earlier where he seemed care free.

"Taylor look at this." Ashley said as she slurped up her pasta making that _slurp _sound. Both little girls erupted into giggles.

"Ashley Marie," Nick growled. "you know that is un acceptable at the table." he said sternly.

The two little girls laughter instantly stopped and Ashley looked down at her food. "Sorry daddy." she whispered softly.

Nick didn't say anything instead her proceeded to eat his meal as all three females looked at him confused before they continued to eat in **pure silence.**

--- (:

"I mean he was so nice and caring and then during dinner he was so mean." Miley explained as she kicked her feet onto the coach and threw her head back.

Miley and Taylor got back from the Gray's household about an hour ago and Miley put Taylor to bed about fifteen minutes ago, so she decided to call her best friend.

"You like this Nick guy…" Lilly cooed through the phone.

"Lilly, I do not. didn't you hear me, he still loves his girlfriend." Miley shot.

"Yeah but she is dead!" she pointed out.

"Lillian." Miley hissed. "don't just say it like that."

"Can you believe I am coming in two days!?!?" Lilly exclaimed, attempting to change the subject.

Miley let out a small sigh as a smile formed on her lips. Lilly always knew how to make things better, Miley assumed that was the role of a best friend and no one can fit the role better then Lilly. The two girls talked for hours and Nick and his attitude had left Miley's mind.

* * *

**What was Nick's issue during dinner? Bipolar Disorder? AHA- nah, I am kidding. :) This was sort of a filler chapter, but this has got to be one of my favorite chapters that I have written so far, so I hope you like it as much as I do! REVIEW, please. ;&+ follow me on twitter please, I will start giving sneak peaks of chapters ! THANKYOU . :D ;&+ sorry for mistakes. TWITTER- /rawritsnileyx  
**


	10. Friends & Family

**When I Look At You;**

**Chapter Ten; Friends & Family  
**

Nick slowly placed a kiss on his sleep daughter's forehead and started making his way out of the room. As he reached the door, he glanced back at Ashley and a smile spread over his face as small snores escaped through her nose. He quietly shut the door and walked down the hall to his bedroom.

As he reached him bedroom, he closed the door behind him and started stripping of his clothes from his toned body to change into a pair of plaid pajamas. Nick then grabbed his laptop from his desk and walked over, lying down on his bed.

As he laid on his bed, reading through some emails his blackberry started ringing right next to him. He quickly grabbed it and pressed it against his ear. "Hello?" he answered.

"Son, we have a problem.." Mrs. Gray stated softly in the back. Nick noticed the way the tone in his mothers voice was soft and vulnerable.

"Mom, what's going on? Nick said as he quickly shut the laptop and sat up on the bed.

"Joe is back." She said as a small sob escaped her lips.

Nick's furrowed his eyebrows. "Then what's wrong, Mom?" he asked, clearly confused. Joe's brother lived in Miami with his girlfriend of two years. Joe rarely visits because of his busy career as an inspiring artist, so it was great for the whole family- except Mr. Gray.

"The record company he wanted rejected him and Kelsey has been cheating on him.." she whispered. "He got a call and just left to some bar. I am scared he will go back to his ways like he did when what he and your father got into that fight.."

"Oh Mom, I would go and get Joe but I gave Kathy the week off so I can spend time with Ashley." Nick stated as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know you told me that. I am actually on my way to your house." Denise said.

"Okay mom. I will see you in a bit." Nick said as he let out a long sigh and changed out of his Pajama's and into some clothes.

--- :)

Nick walked into the most popular bar in LA. He wasn't sure if his brother was there, but it seemed like a great place to start. As he walked into the packed bar, he saw people mingling with drinks in their hands and at the bar he spotted the back of a familiar.

He started walking towards the bar and as he got closer the figure looked more and more like his brother. "Joe." He stated as he took a seat next to him.

The figure turned his head and looked at Nick. He let out a long sigh. "Hey Nick." He said, emotion less as he took a gulp of his beer.

"Erm. Hey Joe." Nick replied as he took a seat next to Joe at the bar. Nick was shocked. His brother was sober and it seemed that he didn't have a single drop of beer into his body.

"Let me guess," Joe said coolly as he stared at his brother. "mom sent you to come take my drunk ass home, right?" he asked.

"She was just worried." Nick answered. "Now what's going on?"

Joe casually shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing really. The record company I had faith I would make didn't think I had potential." He said. "Oh and Kelsey has been cheating on me for the past year."

Joe lifted his empty beer bottle in the air to the bartender and the man nodded. "Do you want one" Joe asked his brother.

Nick nodded and Joe nodded his head towards Nick, before the bartender walked away.

"Dude, you will get other offers." Nick said, truthfully. If it was one thing he knew was his brothers ability and passion for music.

Joe ran his fingers through his hair. "Maybe dad was right, maybe music is not for me. I should've just stuck to working for the Company." He said coldly.

Joe had never wanted to work for the family company. It was something he never wanted to. Since a little kid he has always wanted to pursue music but their father never approved. After finishing college Joe made the decision to start in music career. Everyone was supportive except their father, who completely disowned him, causing the two to fight and haven't spoken to each other in years.

"Joe, you're talented and music is your life. Dad's just pissed off and you don't want him to see you fail." He explained.

Joe scoffed. "Easy for you to say. You did everything dad wanted you to do. You're the golden child, never makes mistakes."

Nick's face fell at the sound of his brother's words. "Dad loves you, me and Kevin the same. There are no favorites, Joe." Nick explained.

The bartender walked over and placed two cold beers in front of the two brothers; "Sorry Nick. It's just all this bad news sprung on me at once." Joe said with a sigh escaping his lips.

Nick nodded his head in understand meant. "What happened with Kelsey?" he asked in a low voice, taking a sip of the cold Corona in front of him.

"She has been cheating on me with her high school sweetheart." He said with a bitter chuckle escaping his lips. "They bumped into each other at the reunion and the sparks flew. She couldn't find the right way to end it with me."

Nick tapped his brother on the back. "It's okay man. Just means she wasn't the one."

"Funny, I had the feeling she was and I was planning on popping up the question." He said while reaching into his pockets pulling out a small, velvet box containing a diamond ring.

Nick's eyes widen at the sight of the ring and in a way he felt the same pain as Joe. Nick might have not been cheated on but he was ready to pop up the question to the love of his life, but the time never came due to the accident.

"You will find the one."

"Nah, love is not for me. I am done with it." he said as he brought the bottle up to his lips and chugged down the yellow liquid.

Nick and Joe were close. They had a strong bound along with their older brother. They may have a lot of different ideas and point of views but for once they agree.

"I am to, dude." Nick answered looking at his brother. "I am to." Joe turned to look at his brother as he took a sip of his drink.

--- (:

_Two days later… _

It was finally Friday. The day that Lilly arrived and Miley sat at airport arriving area, waiting for her best friend to show up. Miley get up extra early to shower and do all the things for Taylor, dropped her off at school and then decided to head straight to the airport that was an hour away from Brandi's house.

Miley lightly tapped her fingers against her knee as she waited for her best friends flight, which should have landed fifteen minutes ago.

Miley leaned back and closed her eyes and the first thing she saw was the curly haired man, she couldn't stop thinking about. The way his curls hang loosely from his head and his fun personality from field day. At the same time she imagined the strict, tough curly haired man from dinner. The way he growled at his daughter for her playful attitude.

With all these thoughts roaming around in her head, it took her awhile to feel someone poking her shoulder. As she opened her blue eyes, she saw another pair of blue eyes staring back at her.

"Lilly!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the petite blonde and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

Giggles erupted out of Lilly's lips. "Miles!" she yelled back as she hugged Miley tighter hug. "I've missed you!"

"Yeah, these few days without you have been boring!" she exclaimed as she pulled away from the hug.

"Psht, you've been busy with a guy." Lilly said as she nudged Miley in the ribs.

'Lilly!" Miley exclaimed smacking Lilly across the arm playfully, while the heat in her cheeks rose. "I've been spending time with my NIECE." She said as she exaggerated her sentence.

"Ha-Ha." Lilly laughed sarcastically yet playfully. "Course you were. Now will I be meeting the guy that has caught my best friends eye?" she asked.

The heat in Miley's cheeks rose once again but this time she said nothing but shake her head and walk towards the luggage area, with Lilly running behind her laughing.

* * *

**Chapter ten AND I have 118 reviews !? :) you have no idea how much this means to me, like seriously. What would make me SO MUCH HAPPIER would be more followers on twitter so you know what to do. .. okay, the story. This chapter had basically no Niley because it focused on more important people in Nick & Miley's life. So Nick's dad does sound kind of like a douche for being like that to Joe, but later on you learn more and the story unfolds . I promise to give you guys a LONG chapter next time. it's just i have so much stuff going on. SORRY FOR MISTAKES, I am on my way to a tryout . :) don't forget to REVIEW. for next chapter & FOLLOW on twitter. /rawritsmileyx thankyou **


	11. Fast Food Dates

**When I Look At You;**

**Chapter Eleven; Fast Food Dates.**

"Lilly!" Taylor yelled as she ran into the apartment and threw her arms around Lilly's leg. Lilly let out a laugh as she bent down and wrapped her arms around the little girls, small body.

"Taylor!" she yelled back with the same enthusiasm as the little girl's. "You sure have gotten big!"

Taylor nodded her head rapidly with a small giggle escaping her lips. "I did get bigger that's what Aunt Mi said when she first saw me."

Lilly smiled. "Well you sure did." She said ruffling Taylor's blonde hair.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asked.

"Well, I decided to come visit you and Miley, I hope that's okay?" Emily asked innocently, biting her lip waiting for Taylor's approval.

"Of course!" Taylor burst out, throwing her hands in the air. "The three of us can have so much fun along with Ashley!"

"Ashley?" Lilly asked as her forehead creases in confusion.

"My best friend in the whole wide world, she is awesome you have got to meet her!" Taylor says dramatically.

"Right, Miley has told me about her." Lilly said. She had realized that Ashley was Nick's daughter.

Taylor nodded her head at Lilly and turned over at Miley. "Aunt Mi, whats for dinner tonight?" Taylor question, rubbing her small hand over her stomach.

"I was thinking we eat out tonight or maybe get something delivered." Miley replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, can we please go to McDonalds, the one with the big play area?!" the little girl asked, looking at her aunt with her oceanic blue orbs and pouting her bottom lip.

Miley laugh as she saw the puppy dog look. The look she used all the time on her father to get what she wanted. She used it now too, sometimes not as much. Mostly on Oliver and Lily, occasionally her father when she went down to visit him in Tennessee.

"Yeah, we can go to McDonald's."

"Score!" the two blondes, said as they high fived each other and their blue eyes glowed with excitement.

------ (:

"Ashley is going to be so happy when she sees you." Nick explained as he and his brother sat in his porche on their way to pick up Ashley from school.

"Well," Joe said letting out a small laugh. "I am her favorite uncle."

"Actually Kevin has that spot, I think it was because he bought her the Barbie mansion along with five dolls." Nick explained, a laugh escaping his lips.

Joe decided that he would stay in LA for a while and stay with his brother, because he knew he was not welcomed in his parent's home. He was planning on leaving back to Miami, but Nick thought it be better if he left the memories there for a bit and relaxed down here with him and his family.

"Well Kevin bribes her with stuff, I don't." Joe said. "And dude, I always thought Kathy picked up from school."

"She did, but mom was telling me how I don't spend enough time with her and she was right. I need to balance work and my daughter fairly." Nick explained to his older brother, as he turned left, merging into the next lane.

Joe nodded his head. His brother was defenitly a hard workingman. Responsible and always took his work seriously. Even as a teenager him and the rest of the family called him "Mr. President" because they knew a responsible young man like him would qualified to be president.

"Who would of thought that the you, the youngest one would be the one who did everything right?" Joe stated seriously.

Nick laughed; "Defenitly not me."

As he turned right and reached the school, he parked the car in the front and both boys stepped out of the vehicle and walked into the school.

Ashley was sitting with two of her other friends and they were playing with their babies. Taylor was there early but had left an hour early, so Ashley was left with two girls in a younger grade. Her eyes shot to the door as she heard it open, hoping it was her father. A smile spread across her face, spotting her dad but got wider when she spotted her uncle.

"DADDY! UNCLE JOE!" Ashley shouted, across the room, picking up her Barbie and running towards them.

Joe quickly caught her in his arms and threw her up in the air. "Why hello there beautiful.." Joe said smiling. It was a song he wrote and when Ashley couldn't sleep he would call her and sing it to him.

Ashley giggled. "Uncle Joe!"

"Happy to see me?" he asked, holding her in his arms.

Taylor nodded her head. "Very!" she answered as she threw her arms around his neck for an embrace.

Nick smiled at the connection between his brother and daughter but he tore his gaze away in search for a little blonde girl with blue eyes, but there was no sight of her meaning there will be no sight of the tall brunette either. He let out a sigh.

"Nice to see your on time." The elder let out a soft chuckle as she handed Nick Ashley's backpack.

Nick nodded his head. "Thank you," he said, grabbing the backpack.

"I am hungry." Ashley stated, holding both Joe and Nick's hands.

"Me too." Joe said in a whiney voice.

Nick rolled his eyes at his brothers playful side; "What would you like to eat?" Nick asked Ashley as he looked down at her.

Ashley lightly tapped a finger against the corner of her lips and smiled. "I would love to eat McDonalds.." she stated.

Nick let out a sigh; Junk food was something he never ate, especially McDonalds. It was greasy, fatting and bad for your health. His daughter's eyes were on him and he had to decide if he was do something that would make him happy or something that would make his daughter happy.

---- :)

"I haven't had a McDonalds cheeseburger in like two years!" Nick exclaimed while laughing, before taking a bite out of the burger.

Joe let out a laugh; "Your way to healthy dude, you need to eat junk once in a while." Joe stated.

Nick chewed his food and swallowed the burger. "Well you eat way to much junk food, you need to eat healthier." Nick mimicked Joe, changing the words.

"HEY DADDY!" Ashley yelled from the highest point of the tunnel. She was waving down at her father and uncle.

Nick waved back with one hand. "Play for a little longer then you got to come eat your food!" Nick yelled. Taylor nodded her head and quickly scurried through the tunnels enjoying herself and to make things better, she spotted two familiar faces.

She quickly went down the slide and out of the tunnels. Nick spotted her, speed walking. "I said you can eat in a bit.." he said but his daughter kept walking straight, causing Nick and Joe to look at each other then look where she was headed.

Nick felt his heartbeat accelerate a tad bit faster.

"Ashley!" Taylor and Miley both yelled as they saw Taylor walking up to them.

"Tay, Mi!" Ashley said back as she hugged her best friend tightly.

"Who are they?" Joe whispered.

"That's Taylor," Nick answered. "Ash's best friend.."

"Who are the two women?" Joe asked once more, not tearing his gaze away from the three girls by the door.

Nick didn't even notice the blonde girl next to Miley because his eyes were focused on her and that smile that would spread over her face every time she Ashley. Her laughter was some such a pleasuring sound to his ears and her smile was indescribable.

"Ash, this is my Aunt Mi's best friend Lilly." Ashley introduces Ashley to Lilly. "Lilly, this is my best friend ever!"

"Nice to meet you." Lilly said, smiling at the little girl.

"You too." Ashley said politely as she smiled back. "Tay, you need to check out this tunnels." Ashley took Taylor's hand and dragged her towards the play area.

"Tay, you will play for ten minutes then you eat then you can play again!" Miley half –shouted but knew Taylor was not paying attention to her so she and Lilly started making their way towards the ordering area.

As they walked towards the door, it happened brown met blue. Miley made sure to slow down as she saw Nick's table. Nick smiled and waved at her, causing both girls to stop at the table.

"Hey Miley." Nick said, placing his burger down and looking up at the two.

"Hey Nick," Miley replied with a wide grin on her face. "Uhm, Nick this is my best friend Lilly, Lilly this is Nick, Taylor's dad." Miley introduce the two to each other.

"Hello Lilly." Nick said politely. "I would shake your hand but they are greasy.." he explained, staring down at his hands and releasing a low chuckle.

"Its cool." Lilly answered and her gaze diverted to Joe, who was looking at her but he quickly looked away. Lilly narrowed her eyes. – hm, he looks familiar, she thought to herself.

"Well Lilly, Miley this is my older brother Joe." Nick said, introducing his brother to Lilly and Miley.

"Whoa, your Joe Grey, right?" Lilly asked, suddenly.

Joe slowly nodded his head, clearly confused. "Yeah." He answered.

"Miles, remember that one night were me, you and Oliver were supposed to go out before you came over here?" she asked, turning over to Miley. Miley nodded and Lilly took this as to continue. "but you couldn't so I went out with Kelly and we headed out to the small bar and I swear you were performing there." Lilly finished off, looking at Joe.

"In Texas?" Joe asked, a smile growing on his face.

Lilly clapped her hands together. "Yes!" she shirked. "You have such an amazing voice!" she gushed. "Your original, "Hello Beautiful" is amazing."

"Thank you!" Joe replied grinning. This was the first time someone has recognized him as a singer, especially that Joe has performed in many places.

"Well now I wish that I went out with you guys." Miley piped in, attempting to join the conversation.

"So do I." Nick said, looking up at Miley.

Miley laughed as she stared at Joe and Lilly, who completely ignored the two and continued talking something about songs Joe has covered.

"Well don't I feel left out." Miley stated, sheepishly looking at Nick.

"Well so do, lets start our conversation and make them feel left out!" Nick suggested, loudly hoping to catch their attention but nothing interrupted the two.

Miley giggled a scooted Nick over and sat next to him, taking a fry and popping into her moth. "Mmh."

Nick let out a fake gasped and placed his hand over his chest; "Oh no you didn't just take my fry!" he said, offensively.

Miley nodded her head. "Yup!" she said popping the "P".

Nick looked around and saw the ketchup he had squirted on the side, took some on his finger then put it on her nose.

Miley gasped and wiped her nose. "What the heck is up with you getting me dirty?" she questioned bursting into laughter.

Nick smiled. "There's that laugh.." he thought to himself. Nick looked at her, shrugged his shoulders and both burst into laughter.

The laughing off the blue eyes beauty and curly haired men caught the attention of the other two; Lilly smirked as she saw the two.

"Miles, can we go order?" Lilly asked, interrupting with the smirk still painted on her face.

Miley cleared her throat but a few laughs escaped until she saw that smirk on Lilly's face. She knew that smirk very well and now she didn't want to go with Lilly but she had no choice. "Yeah, lets go." She answered; she stood up and turned to the guys. "Nice meeting you Joe and nice seeing you Nick." She said before walking away with Lilly.

"You like him!" Lilly whispered yell as they were out of the play area.

"Lilly, shut up!" Miley said, already feeling the heat in her cheeks.

"Miles, you don't even act like that with Oliver and he is our best friend." Lilly pointed out.

"I-," Miley stopped herself. "He's just a really cool guy and what was that with Joe back there?" Miley questioned, placing a hand on her hip.

"He is a singer. Its like meeting your favorite celebrity, that was nothing on the other hand you and Nick, there is something there." Lilly said. Her expression was now serious.

Miley shook her head. "Lets go order.." she suggested walking over to the register.

Lilly let out a sigh and walked towards the register with Miley.

------ :)

"Do you like her?" Joe questioned, dipping a fry in ketchup. "You guys seem awfully close."

Nick quickly shook his head. "No, we just met throughout the girls." Nick answered.

Joe narrowed his eyebrows. "Oh." he answered. He decided to not push the topic any further, even though he could tell that there was something between the two;

"Do you like her friend or something?" Nick randomly asked.

Joe's head shot up. "What?" he asked, taken of guard.

"You guys just seemed like into each other.." Nick pointed out as he shrugged his shoulders;

"She is a fan of mine. The first time someone has recognized me, it's a very big thing for me." He replied a bit harshly. "Plus, I already said I am done with love."

"Well I said it too." Nick shot back. Both guys sat in silence but nothing no matter what it was, was able to stop them from looking at the two flawless, blue eyed beauties ordering their meals, while laughing and smiling.

**AW. (: I loved this chapter and the moments in them . 3 don't like them, well sorry. I don't want to hear it. Don't like a couple then tell me about the couple you like, alright.**

**THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS; keep up the good work . (: REVIEW FOR CHAPTER TWELEVE. Sorry for mistakes, its 12:32 and I am tired.**

**special mentions; Melissa, my twin. I love her and her green, nasty pickles. (: This chapter is up because she wanted it up . & also ASHLEY. I love you my nighthawk, she loves MUSTARD. Yeah, they are weird but our msn chats ROCK . FOLLOW MY TWITTER PLEASE; /dontforgetusx **


	12. A Vowed Was Made

**AN- if you hate a couple in this story, I would very much appreciate you not complain about it .**

**When I Look At You;**

**Chapter Twelve; A Vowed Was Made.**

"Good morning, Demi." Nick greets cheerfully as he walks into the office;

Demi immediately stood up from her desk, smoothed down her skirt and started walking behind Nick. "Hello Mr. Gray, I have some information to tell you for this morning." She started saying, quickly. "First of all-"

Walking into his office and behind his desk, he raises his hand; "Demi, relax. Tell me in a minute." Nick takes a seat and leans back on his chair and smiles.

Demi's eyebrows furrowed together as she stared at her boss. Nick was never like this, all happy and smiley at the office. She had been working for him for two years and not _once_ has she seen him like this.

"Now that we are all relaxed, take a seat and slowly read me my memos please." He stated calmly, reaching his hand toward the chair, indicating her to sit down.

A smile started to form on her face as she took a seat on the chair, crossing her legs and placing the folder on top of Nick's desk. "Well Tom called and he says that the papers you have need to be faxed today before 12:30," Demi read off, then looked up at Nick who sternly nodded his head. "Oh and also your mother called and she asked for you to call her too." She said, looking into his brown orbs.

Finishing off tell Nick his memos, Demi pushed back her chair and stood up, grabbing the folder off her desk. "Anything else, Mr. Gray?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I need you to get me the number of that new bar, I think its called "Night Stars." He asked, focusing his eyes onto the computer screen.

Demi knitted her eyebrows together; "Why?" she asked, the words slipping out of her lips;

Nick looked at her and a flicker of annoyance crossed over his features; "Don't ask questions, just follow orders." He spat out, looking back at the screen.

"Sorry." Demi mumbled quickly and walked out of the room; standing out in the lobby, she leaned back against the door and let out a long sigh; "Great," she muttered to herself. "He is back to his old self." He finished of sarcastically before walking to her desk in search for the number.

Demi has liked Nick since she first saw him. She walked into the office in search for a summer job, but as soon as she saw his curly haired self. sitting in the desk chair she knew she would want to stay longer the just the summer and that's exactly what happened. As soon as she started working there she learned things about him. He was a father. A _single _father and she didn't mind, but when she found out that his girlfriend died, she had decided not to push anything, but after awhile she started dropping hints but he would never catch them.

So, after awhile she just decided to stop trying but she didn't want to stop working there, seeing his face everyday was enough for her and she would wait for him.

- (:

"Hey mom," Nick said into his phone as his brown orbs scan over the papers on his desk; "How are you?"

"I am good, Nicholas. How are you? You sound happy?" she questions, through the receiver. The smile on Nick's face widens and a low chuckle escapes his lips as he can see his mother knitting her eyebrows together.

"I am good mother and cant a man be happy just to be happy?" he questions, writing a quick note down on his forms.

"A man like my son isn't happy all the time." Denise shot back with a smile on her face.

"Well I've been spending time with my daughter and my brother.." Nick replied. Partially it was because of them so he wasn't really lying; he was spending time with his family, but the blue eyed, brunette had something to do with his happy mood. They way she laughed and how carefree she was. At McDonald's last night, he had the best time that he has in a while besides Field Day of course.

He couldn't possibly be falling for Miley, could he…?

Nick quickly shook his head, shaking thoughts from his head and focusing his attention to his mother, who was talking about some event next week.

"_I made a promise, …"_ he thought to himself. A picture flashing in his head; him with tears streaming down his face, as he holds his dead finance's hand and vowing to never fall in love again.

-(:

Miley's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight rays beamed through the window of her bedroom, she sat up stretching out her arms and letting out a long yawn.

Unwrapping the blankets from herself, she gets out of bed and walks out into the living room of her sister apartment, spotting her best friend on the sofa.

"Thank you for taking Taylor to school for me." Miley said as she throws herself on the coach, placing her head on Lilly's lap.

"No problem, you know I say we do something tonight." Lilly suggest, looking down at her best friend. "Since Taylor is going to be at Mark's place for the weekend."

Miley presses her lips into a thin line and shrugs her shoulders. "Yeah, that sounds fun."

"So last night at McDonald's…" Lilly started off with a smirk playing on her face.

Miley's body shot up on the coach and she rolled her blue eyes at Lilly. "Nothing happened." Miley stated;

"Oh Miley, don't deny that you and Nick have some sort of connection!" Lilly exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air;

Miley immediately started shaking her head. "Me and Nick have no connection, alright?" Miley spat, a bit on anger in her voice. "He is still in love and all. Plus, I am not good enough for him."

"Oh dear lord," Lilly added, her turn to roll her eyes; ignoring the tone in her best friends voice, she stood up from the coach and started heading toward the kitchen. "You believe what you want dear." She added and with that she was in the kitchen, leaving Miley in the living room alone.

Miley let out a loud groan and threw her body back on the coach. She wasn't going to lie, but she did feel something whenever Nick was around, it was just something she couldn't figure out. Every time Nick was around or she thought about him the day at Field Day popped into her head and his amazing self; Nick was perfect. His whole life was perfect. Unlike Miley's, who's life was far from it. Nick knows what he wants and whats going to happen and Miley just doesn't know anything.

"I cannot like you!" she mutters to herself as she closes her eyes and lets out a groan.

-(:

"No way dude!" Joe exclaims as he stares at his brothers with wide eyes; "H-how did you get that to happen, that place is booked til like November of next year!"

"Well I called to get you to a date but they said they were booked this month," Nick starts to explain. "but turns out the owner of the bar has done some business with us, so he bumped and switched some performances." He finished off, taking a sip of water;

Nick and Joe were currently eating lunch and Nick had told him the news of getting him to perform at "Night Stars" tonight. Nick did have to do a lot of persuading to get the spot for Joe, but I guess working for a big corporation has it ups.

"Nick thanks so much!" Joe gushes as looks at his brother; "This means so much to me!"

Nick smiled at his older brother. "Dude, I will always be here for you to support you." He explained. "I am even going to the show tonight."

Joe smiled and lifted his beer. "Cheers." He says.

Nick chuckles and lifts his water; "Cheers." He repeats, hitting his glass against his brother's beer.

"Can you believe I am performing at Nights and Stars tonight?" Joe asked, stunned at the news still.

Nick laughed once more; "Well believe it bro." He said, lifting his water in the air one more time before taking sip of it.

-(:

Walking out of the closet with a dress in her hand and her cell phone in the other, she reads the text and looks up at Miley. "Tonight we are going to Night Stars." She says, throwing her dress at Miley.

Miley catches it and examines it over; "That place is so hard to get into and the line is long as hell!" Miley complains as she drifts her gaze from the dress to Lilly.

"We will easily get in because Kelly's brother is a bartender there." Lilly says with a smile on her face.

"Really, I thought he worked at the club in West Hollywood." Miley questions, placing the dress over her body and looking in the mirror.

Lilly shook her head. "Nah, he switched to Night Stars, because it was new and all so he would make more money." She explained.

"Oh." Miley said. "I heard a band performs every night, you know who is performing tonight?" Miley asked. "This dress is cute, I want to wear it and I have the perfect heels."

Lilly nods her head. "It does look hot on you." She compliments. "Some local band that performs around LA a lot, they are called "Reckless."

"What a name!" Miley adds with a giggle.

"We are going to have fun tonight!" Lilly yells while pumping her fist in the air as she walks into the closet.

"Yes we are." Miley says admiring the dress in the mirror and smiling. "Something unexpected is going to happen at Night Stars." Miley whispers to herself.

She didn't know what was going to happen, but something was telling her that it was going to.

**OMG. What a terrible chapter! I am sorry but my great grandmother passed away and a lot of crap has been going on. Today was a rough day and I've been writing forever! But I promise I will start updating faster and the chapters will be BETTER AND LONGER .**

**HOLY COW ! 152 reviews ALL TOGTHER? I swear I almost cried, like no joke. So please review because they motivate me. & I felt bad seeing the reviews and not updating. OKAY ONTO THE CHAPTER. Yeah, it was bad but I can PROMISE you next chapter has A LOT of COUPLE moments that will make you DIE. (: so please review even if its crappy because they make my day AND follow me on twitter . ILOVEYOUGUYSSOFREAKINGMUCH! :D**

**/dontforgetusx - follow x3**


	13. The Night Out

**AN- yeah, long time but hey it's here now (:**

Miley smoothed her hands over the black dress that she was currently wearing. It was black and fell down up to her knees, it brought out the curves to her body and her longs legs seemed to go on and on. Her long brown hair was in curls and her makeup was properly done- just the basics, eye liner, foundation, eye shadow and mascara.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Miley asked, as she moved her hands up to her hair and fixed a few curls that weren't in place.

Lilly let out a small laugh and straightened her last piece of hair and placed the flat iron down. "You look amazing," she said, walking towards her and standing next to the mirror. "Now how do I look?" she asked, turning around.

Lilly was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans along with a pair of white strapped high heels; the whole outfit was accompanied by a blue shirt, that feel of a shoulder, exposing skin. Unlike Miley, her hair was straightened and her makeup was really light.

"You look freaking amazing!" Miley exclaimed, putting her arm over her best friends shoulder. "Guys will not able to resist." She added with a wink.

The blonde playfully slapped Miley's shoulder and giggled. "Well same with you, now lets take a picture to send to Oliver." Lilly suggested.

Miley nodded her head and walked towards the dresser pulling out her phone and she and Lilly posed in front of the mirror. They put their arms around each other's waist as Miley clicked the button taking the picture.

"Aw, I like it!" Lilly gushed.

"Same, now let me save it and we will send it to Oliver later." Miley says slipping her phone into her small hand bag, where she easily placed in her credit card, ID and a few bills. "Did you text Michael, to make sure we are on the guest list?"

Lilly nodded her head and slipped a few things into her pocket; "yes and we are on the list, now lets get this show on the road." She exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air and walked out the room towards the door with Miley behind her.

"Hey, who knew my brother could dress up but without the suites." Joe joked as Nick walked out of his bedroom.

Nick had on a pair of blue jeans with a button up shirt. His top was a button up and was a light shaded purple shirt. His curls stuck out normally, but he attempted to fix it a bit by at least adding some gel.

"Haha," Nick replied. "Are you ready to go we need to be there early so you can set up and everything."

Joe nodded his head; "Yeah and once again dude thanks for this opportunity."

"No problem, let me go say goodnight to Ashley before we leave but go head and meet me in the car." Nick explained as he made his way down to the halls and into his daughter's bedroom.

Slowly opening the door to his daughter's bedroom, he walks in quietly and sits on her bed. "I love you." He said softly to the small sleeping figure in front of him. He smiles widely as he stares at her. "I love you so much." He repeated once more, but this time placing a kiss on her forehead and walking out Ashley's room and making his way outside to the car…

Nick sat at the bar as his chocolate brown orbs scanned around the room. This was not his place. A crowded area of drunken people grinding all on each other and acting stupid. As he sat at the bar, a few girls-most drunks not close to being sober had attempted to drag him out to the dance floor but he declined them. He would never pick up some cheap, easy slut at a bar to bring her to his home to wear his daughter was peacefully sleeping.

"Hey there." A tall, blonde girl slurred loudly as she threw herself on the bar stool next to Nick.

Nick cleared his throat and looked around, pretending that he could barley hear her, when in fact he could.

The blonde scooted herself closer to Nick and he was able to feel her breath against his skin. It made him shiver, not of desire but more or grossness. "I think your pretty hottt." She said into his ear.

"Uhm, sorry but I am not available." Nick exclaimed as he scooted down a seat and talked to the bar tender asking for a beer.

The blonde let out a loud breathe, annoyance visible in it and she stood up, stumbling away into some other guys arm, where the two started making out right on the spot.

Nick let out a bitter laugh as he looked at the blonde girl and he took a gulp of his beer and placed it back down on the bar. His eyes wandered up on the stage, were he saw his brother strumming a few chords on his guitar. By all looks, Joe would be playing some fast beat music tonight.

"Hey, can I get a Sex on the Beach and a Corona please." A familiar voice to Nick says and Nick turns around to see the beautiful brunette, leaning up against the bar ordering her drinks.

Nick swallows the lump that has formed in his throat and his eyes scan her up and down. The dress looked, well how could he put it, sexy on her and her legs just seemed to have him star struck. Her body was incredibly amazing and Nick felt himself start to drool. He quickly flickered his eyes up at her, he sees that she hasn't noticed him yet and he decides to make a move on her. He doesn't know why, but he just does.

"Who knew you would drink Sex on the Beach," Nick said calmly as he moved two seats closer to Miley.

Miley whips her head to the side and she spots the last person she would expect to see at a bar. "Nick?" Miley asked, clearly shocked at his presence.

"The one and only." Nick says with a smirk playing on his lips. Where the hell is the confidence coming from? He thinks to himself.

Miley lets out a giggle and looks at him. "Well I never knew you were really the 'club' type of guy." She says jokingly, leaning her body closer towards Nick.

"A lot of things you don't know about me." He said flirtatiously. "but are you here alone?"

Miley shakes her head. "I came with Lilly, she really wanted to check out the band tonight." Miley explains as he bites down on her bottom lip, a nervous habit she tends to have.

Nick raised an eyebrow; "Oh really, where is she?" he asked.

"She's going to see if the bouncer would let her through and see if she can chat up with the band." Miley explains.

"Lilly will go up there." Nick simply stated before taking sip of his beer.

Miley furrowed her eyebrows. "How do you know?" she questioned, confused by the situation.

"Joe is performing tonight." He replies, with a smile on his face. Nick is pretty sober right now and he is enjoying his moment with Miley, but there is something inside of him telling him to stop talking to her, but he ignores it and takes a long gulp of his beer.

"So-"

"Miley Stewart?" a voice behind the two yells, causing them to jump back, not really noticing how close they were until now.

Miley turns to the bar and her jaw immediately drops. "Mark?" she says and stands up, leaning over the bar and giving the bartender a big hug.

Nick narrows his eyes at the contact of the two and nothing but pure jealousy rushes through his veins. He turns around and focuses his attention back to his brother but this time he sees a blonde girl talking to him and he recognizes her as Lilly.

"Lilly?" Joe asked as a smile starts forming on his lips as he notices the blonde girl in front of him.

Lilly smiled. "Yeah, I didn't know you were performing." She stated as her blue orbs roamed around the stage.

"Yeah, Nick arranged this for me." Joe explained as he crossed his arms over his toned chest. "what are you doing here?" he asks as he stares into her oceanic orbs.

"Well I am kind of a music obsessed dork.." she admits shyly as she rocks her petite body side to side. "And well I love meeting the bands that perform." She finishes off, a hue of pink growing on her cheeks.

Joe let out a low chuckle. "I think it's pretty cute." He admits as he sees her blush and he cant help but smile himself.

Lilly let out a nervous giggle. "Well I am going to go find Miley at the bar, but as soon as you come on I will be up here at the front." Lilly stated as she stared making her way towards the exit of the stage.

Joe winked at her and said; "You better."

Lilly felt an explosion in her stomach and she sent him a nervous smile and waved before rushing off the stage to go and find Miley to tell her what had just happened.

"Thank you for the drink and it was nice seeing you again." Miley said politely as she grabbed the drink from the bar and took a small sip. "Make sure you tell Kaylee I said hey."

Mark nodded her head. "I will come back and check on you." He states before rushing off to the end of the bar to help some customers.

Miley turns around and looks at the crazy crowd along with Nick and takes a sip. "Sorry about that." She mumbled helplessly.

Nick nodded his head. "It's alright." He said. "But can you see how crowded the dance floor looks like." His gaze leaves the dance floor to Miley.

Miley nodded her head and took another sip of her drink, remaining silent. After a few seconds of silence she broke it by saying blurting out something. "Dance with me."

Nick's eyes widen and looked over at Miley. "What?"

Miley mentally cursed at herself, why the hell did she just do that. Well she already said it, might as well say it again and get rejected. "Dance with me." She repeated, a tad bit more boldly.

Nick took a deep breath and Miley could already hear the rejection in her head. "Lets go." He said, standing up and taking a sip of his beer, before placing the glass down.

Miley placed her drink down and as she stood up, she placed the drink down and smoothed down her dress. "Let's go.." she said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

The last time Nick was at a club was like eight years ago. The last time he went was with Kristy and they didn't even dance. Just sat at the bar and sipped on some drinks. He honestly didn't know why he agreed to go and dance with Miley, but he did and there was no backing down.

The song was fast and upbeat. Nick placed his hands on Miley's hip and Miley places her hands around his neck. The two start moving in sync to the song and their bodies move and fit perfectly together. Nick feels his breath get caught in her throat at the touching between him and the blue-eyed beauty in front of him.

As he sees her oceanic blue orbs look at him with a memorizing smile along her features he dose something that his heart told him to do. He knew it would be a mistake, something he would regret, but he took the risk and did it.

Nick pressed his lips against hers and to his pleasure she didn't pull back.

**Oh hello there. Sorry for the LONG wait for this update but yeah my summer break just started and I have stuff going on, but I will update more! SO OHMYGOD, Nick kissed Miley. (: And aren't Joey and Lilly just too cute. I think so. This was a pretty fun chapter to write and I like it, I hope you do too! I have ALOT of ideas for this story and just a heads up Nick will disappoint you in future chapters but for right now GO AND REVIEWWW! **

**mistakes- it's 2:10 AM and I am tired. (: I just posted it and headed off to bed, I will fix mistakes later, alright. OH AND PLEASE follow my twitter. /dontforgetusx GOOOO ! next update will be faster I PROMISE . **


	14. These Moments

**an; read bottom.**

Miley laid in bed with her blue orbs wide open. She has been tossing and turning, attempting to go back to bed seeing that it was seven o'clock in the morning and she had gotten home no less then four hours ago.

Partially the reason she hadn't slept well was because of the small, throbbing headache she had received in between her two hours of sleep. She wasn't necessarily hung over, but when she mixes her drinks they get the better of her. She stared of with a mixed drink, having two glasses. Then after Joe performed he came to the bar and bough Lilly and her drinks. That's when Miley started drinking some beer.

She knew when she mixed drinks like that they get the better of her but when Nick was seating right there, across from her she got nervous and there was another reason for her lack of sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see them two in the middle of the dance floor with their lips smashed together and she can feel the electricity rushing through her body.

Grabbing her pillow and placing it in front of her face, she let out a loud groan. "This is not happening.." she mumbled loudly.

Removing the pillow from her face and the soft blanket from her body, she threw them at the bottom of the bed; she slid out of the bed and lazily stretched her arms into the air. "I need some Tylenol.."

Walking out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, she saw the house was completely empty and silent. Lilly was probably still asleep and her niece was at her fathers house. Grabbing a glass of orange juice and two Tylenol's she made her way to the living room and sat on the coach, turning on the TV and putting the volume really low. She didn't want to wake up Lilly, so early in the morning.

Bringing her legs up to her chest, she rest her chin on her knees and changed the TV to the music channel. The video that was currently playing was "Find Your Love" by a famous Canadian who years ago used to play the character on the wheel chair. {AN; I don't want to use his name, cause then it wont be legal but we all know who it is ;D}

"I love this song!" Miley whispered to herself. _"To many times I've been wrong, I guess being right takes to long. I'm done waiting…"_

**five hours later;**_  
_

Lilly placed a hand over her mouth as a yawned escaped her lips. The blonde girl was walking out of her bedroom to head over to Miley's room. Passing by the mirror in the living room, she looks at herself and gasp. "Oh, if I ever get married bless the man who sees me like this." she mumbles to herself and a giggle escapes her lips.

Getting closer to the living, Lilly can hear voices and once she reaches the room, she sees her best friend on the coach with soft snores escaping her lips. Confused by why she is out here Lilly walks over to her and shakes her lightly. "Miley." Lilly shakes her harder. "Miley!"

"Go away!" the brunette groaned and flipped over on the coach. Miley buries her face into the cushion.

"Why are you out here in the living room?" Lilly ask. She gets no reply from the girl on the coach so she stands up on the coach and starts jumping up and down. "WAKEY WAKEY MILEY!" she shouts in a singy song voice and continues to jump.

"Lilly, stop it!" Miley turned over with her eyes still shut and started smacking Lilly's legs. "go away, go away, go away!" she yelled, repeatedly.

Lilly jumped up and fell down on top of Miley's stomach. Roars of laughter ripped out of her throat. "Miley, come on and wake up!" Lilly whined and started lifting up Miley's socket.

Barley opening her eyes, Miley stared at Lilly with a nonchalant expression on her face. "Are you serious?" she questioned, the blonde that was on top of her.

"It's 12:30, what the hell are you doing out here!" she defended herself.

Miley tiredly rubbed her eyes and popped her head up to look at Lilly, who was sitting on top of her. "I couldn't sleep so I came out here to watch TV for a little bit and then I came to sleep." she explains as she props herself up on her shoulders.

"Last night was amazing!" Lilly gushed, her bright, blue orbs twinkling with excitement. The previous night was filled with moments that just make her heart flutter.

"_I think we should slow things down, maybe just one slow song." Joe said into the microphone as he took the guitar away from the tech guy. "As long as that's alright with you guys?" he asked and a cheer came from the audience._

_Lilly clapped her hands loudly and cheers as she watches him speak. His songs were amazing and definitely had great messages behind them. She won't lie, maybe Lilly did develop a small crush on Joe but she knew that it would never turn into anything more than that._

_Joe looked down and send Lilly a famous smile. Lilly felt her heartbeat accelerated and the butterflies erupted in her stomach and the cheeks turned into a firing shade of red._

_Miley nudged Lilly playfully and leaned down into Lilly's ear. "ohh." _

_Lilly looked at Miley and smacked her elbow away. "shut up." She mouthed and then focused her attention back at Joe._

"_I think I should bring someone up and sit them on this chair." Joe patted the stool that was just brought onto the stage and many women in the club were throwing their arms in the air. They were obviously a lot of drunken people who wanted to come up and got sung to, so later on they could go home and get some sex, so Joe didn't bother to look around. He went straight to Lilly and offered her his hand._

_Lily's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as she stared down at his hands. She quickly placed her hand on his and he pulled her up on stage. A small shiver ran down her spine as she walked across the stage with his hands on hers._

_Lilly took a seat on the stool and Joe smiled at her before looking at the crowd. "This is another one of my songs and I hope you enjoy it!" he looked down at the guitar and started strumming his guitar. Joe's chocolate orbs found Lilly's oceanic ones and the smile on his face grew wider._

"_You, you're like driving on a Sunday. You, you're like taking off on Monday. You, you're like a dream, a dream come true." he started to sing without breaking the gaze between him and Lilly._

Miley nudged Lilly in the rib with a smirk on her lips. "Someone has a crush!"

"Just a little one." She admitted sheepishly. "but nothings going to happened, so it's okay." Lilly's blue orbs sadden a bit, but she flashed Miley a smile.

"Hey, you never know. He may surprise you."

"Did you have fun last night?" Lilly asked, changing the subject. "You seemed kind of out of it."

Miley wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Lilly what had happened with Nick, she wanted to tell her best friend but at the same time she was afraid Lilly will make a big deal out of it. Miley inhaled a deep breath and looked down at her fingers. "H-he kissed me when we were dancing."

"HE KISSED YOU!" her eyes popped out of their sockets and a smile started working up on her face. "That means something. It means he likes you Miles."

Miley rapidly shook her head. "It mean nothing." The brunette shot a bit bitterly. She knew nothing with Nick would never happen. They were just too different and maybe, just maybe by thinking that she felt a sharp thug on her heart…

**itsyouandme.**

Nick stood there alone in an empty, white room. He looked around and spotted _nothing_ in the room but himself. He felt fear take over his body and he yelled; "ANYONE IN HERE?"

Then in a sudden flash, Nick finds himself in a hospital with doctors and nurses are rushing into a room and it all seems to _familiar. _He furiously blinks his eyes and sees himself break down as the doctors pat his back and walk away, looking down. The scene was too familiar, it was the die he gained a miracle but lost a love.

Turning around, he once again finds himself in another place and after looking around, he knew where he was. There was the girl he loved with his entire heart. The women he had met in kindergarten and fell in love with her throughout the years. Her blonde hair was messy and tangled and the sweat was pouring down her pale face.

Nick could hear her say those three painful words; "please move on." Krissy said weakly and tried to smile. "Find our Ashley a good mother."

Nick walked closer towards himself and the Krissy. The tears were spilling down his own face as he held the vulnerable girls hand. "I will never. You are the one for me and I will love you forever." he said to her and then she sent him a smile, before closing her eyes into a long and permanent sleep.

As Nick looked at that, the tears collected in his eyes at the painful memory. That's when he told her he would always love her and only her. "What's going on?" he asked himself, as once more he finds himself in the white empty room.

"You broke your promise!" He hears a familiar, sweet voice behind him. He turns around and his brown orbs widen in fear as he spots the blonde girl.

"K-Krissy?" he chokes out, backing away from the girl in front of him. she was wearing a long white dress that fell all the way down to her ankles and her blonde hair was up in a neat bun.

"You're forgetting about me." Krissy continues to speak. "Your falling for Miley and she's going to replace me." the green eyed girl, wiped away the tears and continued to stare at Nick.

"I don't love her!" Nick tried to convince her, but at the same time he tried to convince himself.

Krissy shook her head and the tears continued to spill. "You promised. You promised. You promised." She kept repeating as she turned around and ran off, yet the words still rung.

Nick's chocolate eyes shot open and his chest heaved up and down. His breath was hitched and he stood up straight turning on the lamp on his bedside. "I didn't break my promise.." he muttered, grabbing the picture of Krissy of the nightstand and hugging it tightly.

"I love you and only." He mumbled to himself. "I will never be with someone else." He placed a soft kiss on the picture and hours later; he eventually fell asleep with the frame still tightly in his arms.

**THIS IS REALLY BAD! I am so SORRY. I had this huge writers block for this chapter and I just couldn't write the words down. If you didn't understand Nick's part, it was a dream. He was dreaming what happened the day Ashley was born and then Krissy died, and then she appeared to him and told him that he broke his promise and is falling in love with Miley.**

**I added a Joe&Lilly scene because well I LOVE THEM, and how cute was that, Joe brought her onto the stage. I know Give Love A Try is sung by Nick, but here Joe sings it. I PROMISE YOU THAT NEXT CHAPTER I WILL TRY TO HAVE OUT SOONER, but I start school in like eight days and we will see how that goes….**

**LAST, I am also working on a new story. It's niley of course, and it's really different so keep an eye out on that. 1 9 6 REVEIWS! ;o you guys amaze me but REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTERRR & FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER. /xmakeyoumine**

**ANDD SPECIAL THANKS TO Laura (NileyisFTW) because she was really nice & told me she loved this story :)**

**thank you & I love you guys. (:  
**


	15. HAY GUISEEEE

**HEEEEY. **

hahaha, yeah yeah yeah.. it's been a while and i am **SOOOO **sorry! school is just sjkgoss;ohsambg. oh my god so hard & plus the after school stuff it makes it even harder to get on. :( i am sorry, but i am back.. or well at least trying to update as much as possible ! :) i really miss you guys, but i am back.

_OHH and for those who have messaged me and what not, sorry i didn't respond... it's late so if you still wanna talk then message me now, i think it'd be good to know some of you guysss :)_


End file.
